


Just Housemates

by ramblesandshambles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carick, Caryl, Dixonne - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Happy families, M/M, Poly, Richonne - Freeform, multi couples, some one made me write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 39,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my inbox on tumblr:</p><p>Carol/Michonne/Rick/Daryl Carol/Michonne Carol/Daryl Carol/Rick Rick/Michonne Rick/Daryl Daryl/Michonne Would be a good fanfiction.</p><p>Ok THEN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Geeze I don't even know if I can do this, if I do you have to keep commenting, if you can't on the fic keep sending me anon's of support on tumblr no comments it doesn't get written. Stepping way over my comfort zone here. I'm not sure if I can write Daryl with anyone else but Carol, so in my head I'm subbing in Shane, or Glenn or someone else. So I've had over 25 anon's on this topic, I don't know if its the same people or not. I don't know how often it will be updated, it might just turn out to be a capture of a few weeks in their lives, it might have a plot, I don't know. Lets step off this bridge._

 

_I do not own rights to walking dead and all the copywrite stuff blah blah, all my stories come out of my own head or my friends heads who have a thirst for smut. Just remember you all asked for this._

 

_http://oursubzero.tumblr.com/    also on twitter under the same name._

_Also I own the page https://www.facebook.com/pages/Nothing-is-better-than-the-walking-dead/1463442897208029?fref=ts_

 

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

Daryl pulled into the carpark of their appartment building and parked his old beaten up truck. He'd had it for a long time and didn't want to replace it, he loved it. His wife Carol told him ages ago to look into something more reliable but he really didn't feel keen at all about it. They could afford it, in fact for the first time in ages they had heaps of money in their bank. He just come off a 12 hour shift at the fire station and Carol would still be at work at the hospital until around 9.

He was tired, he hadn't slept much he had been on two call outs and hadn't showered at work so the first thing he wanted to do was scrub down and roll into bed. He looked around the car park, Rick's car was parked there, he knew he had worked an overnight shift and his wife Michonne was a lawyer in town she probably wasn't going to be home until 5ish. 

He sighed a little as he walked up the flights of stairs wondering what sort of mood Rick was going to be in, how long he been home. When he was over tired he could be a real demanding bitch. Sometimes it got a bit much, living with your wife, your boyfriend and your sometime lover. He put his key into the door and pushed it open. He pushed it shut quietly so if he was sleeping he wouldn't wake the raging bull who would demand some one on one time with him. To be perfectly honest he wasn't up for it.

He could hear the tv going in the lounge room. Their apartment was huge, upscale, both their wives made heaps of money, so much so that Daryl and Rick could stay home all day if they wanted and be kept men. It meant the could have the things they wanted. Daryl wasn't too keen on it but he and Carol purchased a little batch by a lake a year ago which was only an hour out of the city.

It was a log cabin and had inside plumbing, beautiful kitchen but had rustic charm that made Daryl relax, he could also go fishing and hunting if he wanted. Carol watched movies and vegged out and at night they had one on one time without their other partners. It worked. No one knew, they didn't need to know. It worked for them.

He hadn't wanted to live in the city but Carol needed to because she worked as an emergency doctor in the E.D at the nearby hospital. She promised him only 5 years then they could move out to a smaller hospital that was 7 years ago, now they had Rick and Michonne involved. Michonne was a big time lawyer and tied up in her own law firm, he didn't know how they were even going to get the girls to move into a smaller town and how were they going to get away with it.

In New York no one cared what they did, the couple old Granny's next door nearly caught Daryl and Rick going for it in the lift once but that was as far as they knew. He wondered if they suspected or not because they were always sticking their heads out the door checking on them. He often wondered if they were old lesbians or something. They were not related and seemed to be sharing a house for a long time. Carol told him it was none of his business when he brought it up.

It started as a one drunken night with a bottle of tequila and he was drunk when he started spinning it and it hit Carol then Michonne, 'Ha ha now you have to kiss,' he'd teased them, Michonne planted one on Carol using tongue and was really getting into it so was Carol when they told them they should stop. Carol took the bottle and spun it, then it kinda went from there.

They had a few rules. They slept in their own beds and had their own money. Spouses come first and safe sex and no one went outside the foursome they had. Anyone had the right to say no, unless you were trying to say no to a cranky Rick Grimes.

Rick Grimes the man in question was sprawled out on the couch flicking through sports channels when Daryl come in. He was one of the most sexiest guys he had ever seen, they'd been friends from high school and never really grew out of touch. Daryl never really been into guys, but he and Rick had experimented once or twice after a few drinks and he didn't mind Ricks hands on his body. He loved touching Ricks watching him respond to his touch. They had kept it on the down low for years, getting together maybe once every couple of years and when they did it was hot.

He had only told Carol about it once when she asked about them because of the way he looked at Rick one night the 4 of them went out for dinner. It was not long after they had been married and he admitted they they had been together a few times. Carol had taken it in her stride and told him that if he still had a thing for Rick they might need to talk about it before anything else happened because they were married now. That was a while ago. 

They moved to the city around the same time as Rick and Michonne did but they only really become a thing about 3 years ago. He was surprised it all went so well, it was probably because he was more into Rick than he was into Rick's wife, she was smoking hot but his wife was more into Carol than him. She only went for Daryl when she lost a case at it wasn't often, she liked it hard and fast up against a wall or kitchen table without fuss and fan fair. She loved her husband but Daryl knew she used him to scratch that naughty bad boy itch.

Daryl was still a bad boy look and was rough around the edges. He had grown up a great deal since he'd been with Carol but he still had the sexy allure of redneck bad arse look that women found sexy. Michonne liked it sometimes. Especially if he still hadn't quite made it to the shower after a call out and had a smokey smell on him, she followed him to the bathroom sometimes just to sniff his neck and have her way with him.

Michonne was prissy and dressed in heels and power suits. Looking at her sometime made the men pant watching her dress for power. She was one of the powerful lawyers in town and the men knew it. Daryl always let Michonne come to him, he never went to her just because she liked the hunt of it. Tracking him down and pouncing on him. 

Rick worked as a cop, on the beat, they sometimes crossed path's while working and often spent time checking each other out in uniform. Daryl in if fire proof gear and Rick in his black uniform. They all worried about Daryl keeping safe working. The nights after they would cross each others paths in uniform Rick and Daryl would come together wanting each other due to thinking about each other in uniform all day.

And then there was Carol who basically jumped in boots and all and had different types of relationships with everyone. She was more on the edge, sharing her husband with the other couple. She wasn't home as much, she loved Daryl and knew he loved her, she was happy with that, she was slowly building up a relationship with Michonne and Rick, joining them in bed when Daryl was working nights. She never knew she would enjoy a women's touch but she did, Michonne did things to her that made her toes curl and Rick was extremely passionate with both women.

'Hey,' Rick called out looking up seeing Daryl stick his head into the room.

'Hi,'

'Girl's are out, Michonne's out till 9, want me to make you dinner or call out for something?' Rick asked.

Daryl stood there and stretched a little, rolled his shoulders a bit. He was hungry and tired.

'Yeah whatever's good, I need to shower,'

'Come here,' Rick commanded him.

Daryl come forward knowing what he wanted, and leaned over offering him a kiss on the lips, Rick pulled him down a bit more by threading his fingers through his hair kissing him harder. Daryl gave up pulling away knowing his boyfriend needed his attention, they hadn't seen each other for 4 days due to shifts. Hell he'd hardly seen Carol, a quick lunch together today when he went with a kid in the ambalance to the hospital where she worked just to get a chance to see her. It had been Daryl and Michonne alone for 4 days, to be honest they didn't have a great deal to talk about and ended up in bed having rough sex each night.

'I missed you,' Rick mumbled into his neck, sniff him committing his smell to memory.

'I missed you too, give me ten minutes to shower then we ......... can spend some time, order dinner,' Daryl tried to head off Rick's jealous side, not jealous in don't touch him jealous but jealous in a way of other people getting to spend time with each other and he didn't get to see everyone.

'Hmmm or you could just stay here?' Rick tried to pull him on top of him, Daryl resisted.

'If I don't shower, we both going to regret it, order dinner,' he commanded him. 

Rick was now sulking and he knew it was going to go two ways, it was going to end with both of them trying to dominate each other or Daryl would have to give up and let him win and he was too tired to deal with this crap tonight. Sulking boyfriends were worse than the chicks on their periods in his option. At least with his girls he could feed them chocolate and still come off as a nice guy sitting watching sloppy movies. Rick being sulky wasn't something he enjoyed to much.

'Go order dinner, then come shower with me,' he relented on his no Rick in the shower rule. Last time he and Rick took a shower together he ended up going through the glass and having to go to get stitched up at emergency by his wife. She made them promise not to shower together due to the fact they got way to physical with each other in the shower. 

'Carol will go nuts,' Rick sulked some more.

'Washing only or you can watch me shower, don't sulk, or I'm going straight to bed,' Daryl pushed away heading to the bathroom. He pulled off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. Michonne would kill him, but he knew Rick would run around cleaning up before she got home to tidy the place up.

He turned the shower on and could hear Rick on the phone, he was in the shower washing himself when Rick come in. He leaned against the wall watching him shower and slid down it till he was sitting leaning against the wall watching. It was Daryl and Carol's bathroom, he looked around he didn't come in here much. He and Michonne had their own. He watched Daryl washing every part of himself having no shame.

Finally Daryl opened the door, 'You gonna come over here and suck me off or what?' 

Rick was on his feet moving before he had a chance to shut the shower door.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Carol was tired when she finished up her shift, she was heading out of her office where she just finished some of her notes and she saw Michonne hanging out in the waiting room. She was dressed to the nines, she had a glow on like she'd been to a bar nearby.

'Hi,' Carol stopped in front of her.

Michonne looked drunk and looked like she had been crying, her eye's were watery. She hoped she hadn't had a fight with Rick, that would cause problems for everyone waiting for them to sort it out. Michonne and Rick argued more than Carol and Daryl ever did and often it ended up with Michonne in tears and Daryl trying to sort things out with Rick to actually communicate with her rather than running and deciding he was just going to bed Daryl and forget trying to sort it out. Daryl and Rick ended up in a rolling around on the floor argument themselves last time they fought as Daryl tried to tell Rick he wasn't going to participate in sex with him until he sorted things out with his wife.

'Hi, I left my car, give me a ride?'

'K, come on this way,' Carol nodded with her head.

She walked slow so that she didn't draw attention to the fact Michonne was a little unsteady on her feet heading out to the car park building across the walk way. They met a security guard who walked them both to their car, waiting for them to get inside then waved them off. He waited nearby, Carol knew he was waiting for them to leave, it was his job, but she really wanted to kiss Michonne, she sighed and put on her seat belt. 

Michonne was struggling with her, she pulled it the rest of the way, glossing over her breasts accidentally before buckling her in. She started it up and drove slowly out the car park, waving goodbye to the security guard. Michonne was fiddling with the stereo putting on some dance music that both Carol and her preferred over the rock channel that one of the men had tuned in the last time they were in the car. Carol never changed it back because by the time she realized she was nearly at work or at home. 

Carol glanced at Michonne she still hadn't given her any indication of why she was upset, she was probably going to hold it in until they got home, she seemed to be trying to process everything in her mind.

She pulled into their carpark both the men's vehicles were home, Michonne was crumbling out the side of the car. Carol knew she was going to start stripping off her clothes right then and there as she did everything she had a few, it started with her shoes and then pantyhose were too tight.

'Hang on, lets just get inside then you can take your shoes off,' Carol told her, she grabbed her bag and used the clicker on her keys to lock the car.

She put her arm around her girlfriend moving quicker than Michonne wanted to to get her to the working lift. It seemed only Carol and Michonne used it, the guys run up and down the stairs because they didn't like it too much only using it when they were bringing things in and out of the apartment.

'I lost my job!' Michonnes voice hitched and she started crying into Carol's shoulder once they were in the lift.

'What? How?'

Carol was shocked Michonne was one of the best lawyers around she worked for a busy firm.

'I didn't lose my licence but, the owner, Phillip Blake, he was making shady deals anyway, its gone its all gone,' Michonne told her, 'Its all gone, I'm not even going to get paid, they took everything, even my toilet paper,'

'It will be fine, shush now,' Carol hugged her in the lift and kissed her, 'We will work it out,'

Carol hoped they would work it out, Michonne was used to fancy clothes and expensive stuff, she didn't know if her wage could cover what she was used too.

'They even took my car................................................ they took my car,' Michonne cried on Carol's shoulder. 

Her car had been  a bonus, part of her package with the company, they taken it because of the fact they took everything, they let her take her personal belongings and that was it, she was escorted from the offices at 3pm and she'd been at the bar drinking alone since then. Carol moved out of the lift with her in her arm's, the nosy old lady next door looked out at them, Carol waved her away. She managed to get her keys out to unlock the door.

She moved inside and all the thoughts going through their heads about their mortgage they still had on their apartment, she worked it out quickly they could probably still affored it even if it was just her and Daryl paying it. She sighed, things were going to get tight real quick around here. She managed to put her in a chair in the lounge and the tv was flickering on. 

'Rick? Daryl?' Carol called out, Daryl come wandering down the hall with a pair of track pants on, he looked at the crying mess on the couch and then Carol.

'You break her?' he sat down beside her and she sobbed on his shoulder.

He was confused. Carol was normally the crier and Michonne was hard as nails and never seemed to get upset, she got mad at them for stuff but never had he seen her cry.

'She lost her job,' Carol told him, 'Where's Rick?'

'Sleepin',' Daryl didn't continue, he had a big bite mark on his neck, and she knew Rick had done it it wasn't there at lunch time. 

Carol moved through to Rick's room looking for him, Daryl indicated he was in their's with his head. Carol changed direction to their room to wake him to come deal with Michonne, they were not that great at dealing with her like this. Mainly no one ever saw her cry except Rick.

Carol shook him awake, he rolled onto his back looking at Carol. He wiped his eyes a little, he focused and looked around.

'Shit fell asleep, sorry,'

'Its Michonne, she's crying, she lost her job now ...................... you need to come,' Carol told him.

He was naked rolling out of the bed, Carol tossed him a pair of Daryl's jogging pants and he pulled them on.

'How are you?' he looked at her, he hadn't crossed path's with her in ages.

'I'm good, 4 days off now,' she told him, she intended using the weekend to catch up with everyone, cuddle up and chill out. She knew the boys had the weekend off as well. It was going to be good to relax and do nothing.

'K, I'm going to see her, I'll ummmmmmmmmmmm ' he kissed her quickly and headed out to see Michonne. 

Carol moved about to take a shower, she saw two pairs of guy pants in there and knew they been in the shower, she sighed, at least neither of them come out with broken limbs or anything. She had been standing there washing herself for 5 minutes when the shower door opened and Daryl stepped in.

'What are we going to do, can we afford the mortage here?' Daryl asked her, 'She ain't gonna be able to get a job around here anytime soon, is she?'

He moved a bit to hold his wife in his arm's she moved about washing him and he washed her.

'We could afford the morage if we all worked more, but...................... it might be time to move.......................'

Daryl's eyes lit up, he'd been pushing hard for a move for a while always road blocked because of Michonne's job, and Carol's.

'You would leave?' 

'Well I can work anywhere, it might be time to take this show on the road,' Carol, leaned in to kiss him, she really missed them all but she missed Daryl the most of all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for comments, I'm trying with this one. Thanks for the anon's on tumblr too. All cookies need to be sent to New Zealand. Starting off slow in this fic to get a feel for the characters, at this stage. More to come.

Carol rolled over on the bed looking across the room seeing Daryl half hanging out in sweat pants smoking, she sighed.

'You need to stop doing that,' She mumbled from her cosy bed.

'Stressed babe,' Daryl told her.

He looked her over, sprawled out in bed, if he wasn't so tired he would consider getting back into bed with her, actually he was so tired he probably should but they would be heading out to breakfast soon. They were going out because staying at home they could end up either arguing or having heated discussions or rolling around together on the apartment floor.

She wasn't surprised he was tired, Daryl and Michonne had ended up in a argument about what to do, then Rick argued with Daryl in the end Carol pushed the smoke alarm to grab everyone's attention. Telling everyone they all needed to sleep on it and in the morning they would all go out for brunch and sit and hash things out.

'Everyone calm down, sit down,' Carol tried to calm them all down a bit they were too busy trying to talk over top of each other.

Carol was annoyed because it was the first time she'd been home with everyone in a long time and she'd missed them all, so she pulled off her top and sat topless on Daryl's lap. she looked around at everyone.

'Ok, now I have your attention, can we talk about this tomorrow?' She asked them. 'Do something else instead?'

Everyone's eyes were on Carol's chest, Michonne stood up looking around, 'I'm going to  turn on the spa,'

Their apartment had its own access to the roof, Just two apartments at the top. Theirs was the only one with a rooftop and over the past few years Daryl had been turning it into a roof top garden, he loved the outdoors and he was always bringing something home on his day off and he even recently had a glass house up there. 

When they brought the apartment it was the worst one in the whole building but Daryl insisted they brought it and they could do it up a little. Between him and Rick they redid the bathrooms, renovated the kitchen. Daryl was handy on the tools and Rick tended to understand Daryl's points and grunts enough to be a good second in command following his direction between the two of them it slowly over the past three years become the show home they had now. 

Daryl had always had a 4 day's on and 4 day's off roster and Carol didn't know how he did it but she did notice the money going out of their bank to garden stores and 3k for their rooftop spa pool that they all enjoyed. She had no idea how he and Rick got it there but she suspected that it would of had something to do with unwarranted use of a fire engine and its ladder.  Or two fire trucks, their building was only 8 stories high so that would be the only way he could have got it there without hiring a crane, unless he did or pulled some favours with friends.

Michonne and Carol quickly learnt not to ask questions about how things happened. Both Rick and Daryl clammed up when asked about specific's on how something happened. Or where  or why. It just did. Most stuff come via the lift through the apartment. Carol hadn't been up to the roof in a while.

Daryl had stood her up and Rick had basically run for his bathroom to grab condoms because just in case. Daryl helped her into her top again, it was a bit cold out and he grabbed a blanket for them to wrap around themselves while the pool was heating up more. 

Going up the steps onto the roof, Daryl had his hands on her arse while she walked ahead. Michonne had pulled the cover off. Carol looked around. He had trees, and gardens, the water features. It looked like a real garden, it even had grass around the edges. He'd put  a new fence up around the edge that come to her waist then above it was safety glass that they could all see through but on one would accidentally fall over.

He'd worked really hard up there and Carol really looked around, there was a hammock there, which she sat on and Daryl climbed on with her as well, they were singing back and forward kissing each other. Michonne had gone back down stairs to call Rick up to come in the spa.

The night had ended with a clash of arm's and legs intertwined in the spa with everyone kissing and touching each other. Rick was moving between both women but Daryl was only focused on his wife he wasn't too keen to share her that night since he had had his fill of Michonne and Rick already, in the end he pulled Carol out and moved with their blanket to the hammock to touch her alone.

Carol knew he was like this if they hadn't been together a lot he didn't like to share so much until he had had her to himself for a while. Carol watched Rick making love to Michonne beside the spa on a rug on the ground, she was wet and she looked amazing stretched out there. She run her hands down Daryl's back to get his attention to look at them. He grinned a  little and pulled her over on her side and finally she was on top of him straddling his lap when he pulled her down onto him.

It had been about 2 am before they finally made it into bed again, Rick and Michonne had headed off to their own room leaving Daryl and Carol on the couch still wrapped up in each other. 

'Tired hon?' Carol asked.

She knew it and he knew it, Michonne fell asleep quickly and Rick come through joining them in bed together. She was tired and a little sore from both her men during the night, she had fun with them both, but like Daryl. Well and truly tired, and she had had all her buttons pushed. Rick had put a lot of effort into making love to Carol and Daryl had laid back on the pillows for a while watching the other man work over his wife. It really turned him on seeing his boyfriend and wife together. It was hot, watching his mouth suck and lick her. Sometimes he found it one of the best things he like about this whole set up. He loved seeing Carol being touched by Rick.

When he was well and truly turned on he then liked to join in, both Rick and Daryl taking her together, Carol was the only one of the women who loved both men at the same time. Michonne had never been keen to even try it, they had hope she would one day, she wasn't even keen to view it with Carol. She liked more one on one or the two on one to be Carol and Rick or Carol and Daryl.

'Yeah, I think you all broke my dick, I didn't even get a good morning salute,' He mumbled. 'Shower?'

'She rolled out of bed following him through to their bathroom, they like being part of the 4 but they loved spending time alone. They took little moments to keep their own relationship on track without it interfering with the whole set up.

'You thought about what you want?' Daryl asked her.

'What do you mean?' Carol asked her.

'You be ok if we move or want to support Michonne until she gets another job?' Daryl asked her.

Carol didn't think she earned enough money to support Michonne's spending, she would have to curb it if they did. Michonne spent $500 on a pair of shoes two days ago, they were sexy as hell but Carol felt guilty spending $200 on shoes that she wore all day every day at work, Michonne only wore shoes for a short time, she had over 50 pair in her shoe rack. Not to mention all her clothes. Rick had tried, Daryl had tired, Carol had tried, but she had a problem with shopping. They all loved her and until now they could afford it, she could afford it. Now they wouldn't be able to afford it.

'I can work anywhere, I'm fine as long as I'm with you, this place with the roof top should bring in a lot of money,' Carol knew he would be sad to see his roof top go but if they could buy something with some land or in a smaller town he would love that too.

'Yeah, I'll miss it too,' Daryl leaned in to kiss her again. 

Two hours later found them sitting in a cafe eating brunch and Drinking coffee. Daryl was spinning a bottle top looking around at the heated discussion between Michonne and Rick. He didn't want to get involve with their fight again, but it affected everyone, Michonne was the only one not wanting to move back to Georgia, her reason being shopping.

'But 'chonne we could............. you could open your own law firm,' Carol suggested.

'But................' 

'Hon you said yourself you won't work in this city again,' Daryl put in, 'we all giving up stuff here for you cos..............'

'We want to stay together,' Rick put in.

'Its just scary,' Michonne finally said, 'I mean out here no one cares what we do, they don't care if I make out with Daryl then Rick then Carol at the table, they are going to judge us,'

'We won't let that happen,' Carol said, 'but lets not make out at the table,'

'We don't need to decide now, we need to sell our place, think about where or what we are going to do, put in for transfers, there's lots of time,' Rick told her, 'We can afford the mortgage as long as you don't go shopping,'

Three nodded and one gave everyone else a dirty look.

'I'm not addicted,'

'Uhuh you keep telling yourself that,' Carol told her.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

'Take them back,' Daryl told Michonne as he saw her come in with bags, she reached in and pulled out sexy underwear and showed him.

'I don't care, take them back, or I'll take you back with the underwear and ' Daryl started looking through the bags, 'Shoes? You brought Shoes? Come on Michonne,'

'But,'

'I don't care, we can't afford them, please take them back,' Daryl was just about ready to pull his hair out.

Carol and Rick put him on Michonne duty, Carol couldn't help but agree she needed new shoes and the underwear she always brought Carol some too. Then they both run away to put on new underwear to show each other, then the guys didn't see them for a couple of hours bar the groan's coming from the bedroom. Michonne was careful to lock the door last time so they didn't get surprise visitors in there watching. 

She wasn't always up for sharing.

'I got this though,' She held up a lacy see through bra for him to see, his face blushed red looking at it, 'Its for Carol, I also brought,'

'Enough, Carol go with her take this shit back,' Daryl looked over at his wife who seemed to be keen on looking at the underwear. 'Take it back, we can't be buying this shit,'

'But Daryl its so pretty, and Carol's boobs in this.....................' Michonne tried to appeal to him wanting to see her boobs in it as much as Michonne did.

'Ok either, Carol goes or I go and I go looking like this and I'm gonna hold ya hand,'

Michonne looked at Daryl he was his a shirt with ripped sleeves, he'd been working on his garden on the roof and had dirt on his arms and face.

'I don't know you look kinda sexy,' she tried.

Daryl shook his head he knew that she didn't mean it, she would rather be caught holding a dog poop than going out with Daryl dress the way he was. She liked him to look pretty when they went out. She had a set of clothes for him to wear if they were going out anywhere. He obliged as did Rick and Carol if they were going somewhere where Michonne wanted them to go. 

'We can't afford it, simple,' Daryl tired again.

'We can't,' Carol put in from the couch.

'You two are no fun,' Michonne pouted.

'We are plenty fun, you just won't let us play,' Daryl told her.

She didn't, she like to control it, she didn't like Daryl to take the lead in the bedroom with her. Or Carol. Daryl was getting frustrated, in the end he picked her up with his arm around her middle and Carol shoved her feet in her shoes knowing Daryl was exercising a lot of self control right now. Michonne had been off work for a week and she kept spending money they couldn't afford. Not that they shared money but if they didn't have enough to pay the mortgage it would fall on Carol and Daryl to fix up the rest.

'Put me down,' Michonne was squealing as he carried her to the door, Carol picked up her bag, checked her wallet, then the bags of stuff they had to return. 'I can't return underwear its a hygine thing,'

'Fine then  your not wearing them, neither is Carol for your eyes,' Daryl grabbed the bag with underwear in it, he put her down outside the front door. Rick was coming up the stairs, Daryl sighed he was carrying a bag too. 

Why the fuck couldn't they just hold onto their wallets.

'Rick Daryl's being mean,' Michonne told him. 

He gave her a kiss, 'Take the shoes back,'

Carol came out, Rick kissed her too, the men watched the girls go into the lift. Daryl looked at the bag in his hands.

'Don't tell me I've gotta spank you now too?' Daryl grabbed the bag off him, 'Your not supposed to be spending money,'

He failed to keep his irriation out of his voice, he already picked up an extra shift as did Carol just in case. Neither Rick or Michonne seemed to be worried. They wanted to make sure they could still keep their batch by the lake. 

'Calm down lover, when was the last time someone fucked  you?' Rick looked at his boyfriend.

'Carol's working, and your wife annoys me,' Daryl almost pouted, 'And you been working different shifts,'

'Well what I have in this bag are supplies, lube and shit,' Rick pulled out stuff for time out of his bag, putting it on the counter. 'But go shower, I'm not touching you all covered in mud, have you been rolling in it?'

'Kinda, I split a bag of soil,' Daryl mumbled.

'Well wash up, we go take a spa huh? You, me................... no one else,' Rick gave him that look that said be ready I missed ya heaps. Daryl considered not doing it, but he was looking really hot, he needed something, someone. He missed Rick. He just wished he could get everyone into his bed and move from one to the other to the other.

 

 

 

'Come on Daryl, be a good boy go,' Rick tried again.

 

Daryl shook his head moving around the kitchen bench advancing on his boyfriend. 'Kiss me first, I gotta know if its going to be worth going to wash up, show me what else you go in the bag, I know its not just condoms,'

 

Rick put his hands on Daryl's hips keeping him at arms length, he'd been working with god knows what, he smelt like sheep dung or something. He leaned in to kiss him. Daryl crushed in hard up against Rick making him open his mouth for his tounge.

 

'Fine I suppose a quick shower wouldn't hurt,' he admitted seeing his nose wrinkle up a little.

 

'Great, don't touch your cock more than you have too,' Rick warned him. Daryl nodded moving fast.

 

Up on the roof Rick was naked in the spa when Daryl come up with a towel around him, he dropped in and stepped over the edge, stomach muscles taunt as he stepped into the water, sitting across from Rick.

 

'Gonna miss this if we move away,' he told Rick, 'I like it up here,'

 

'The fuck you doing over there? Come here,' Rick told him.

 

'Talking,'

 

'Don't want to fucken talk come here' Rick was almost glaring at him, Daryl tried to see what was going on under the water.

'No fucking in the spa,' Daryl told him, it was his rule, he didn't want to be emptying it constantly it wasn't as easy to empty as the bath, 'Chill out man,'

Daryl knew he was pushing his buttons, and Rick was going to try for domination, and Daryl was going to let him, but he would let Rick play a little game of cat and mouse for a bit. Rick was tapping his fingers on the side of the pool, his other hand was gone under the water and Daryl had no doubt he was tugging his dick. 

'Fine,' Rick moved around the edge of the pool until he was almost right on top of Daryl, he put his hand up behind his head and grabbed a bunch of his hair and pulled him towards him, he kissed him hard, moving in close. Before Daryl knew it Rick was in his lap almost straddling his cock and had his hands between them. He had both his and Daryl cocks stroking them up and down. Daryl hooked his arm around his back stopping him from floating away. He kissed him, moving down kissing his neck and biting him on the shoulder.

'Get out,' Daryl whispered in his ear, he was quite serious about not fucking in the pool. He tried to stand up but Rick was holding on like a spider monkey with his legs wrapped around him, he was trying his best to do it in the pool. Daryl bit down harder on his shoulder Rick dropped his legs and they both scrambled to get out tumbling out the side. Neither of them cared what they did they both had ragging hard on's and they wanted them taken care of now. 

Daryl moved around taking Rick in his mouth sucking him down, at the same time moving into one of his favourite positions with Rick and guided his own cock into Rick's mouth. Lying by the spa on a rug fucking his boyfriends mouth while his boyfriend fucked him was one of his most exciting things he loved happening, they didn't often get to do it without being in a hurry before their wives come home. Doing it on the roof in daylight was also a huge turn on. He almost hoped someone could see them.

Rick's hot mouth around his hard dick, Rick was squeezing his balls showing Daryl what he wanted both men were grunting and groaning into each other. He could feel Rick's cock harden in his mouth and start to hit the back of his throat as he was frantic to shoot his load, it was too much for Daryl as he unloaded into Ricks mouth, it set Rick off, Daryl was busy trying to swallow him down every last spurt. Rick was lapping him up like he was an ice cream. He rolled onto his back and waited. He knew Rick would have to come and cuddle, he was so needy like that. Wanting to be held after sex. Daryl could take it or leave it. He like to hold the girls, but Rick sometimes was worse than his wife for performance complements, he had to give him praise.

'That was great,' He tilted Rick's head and kissed him. 'Babe your so good at that.' He kissed him again deep, he could taste himself on his tongue and in his mouth, it didn't taste that bad. 'Where the fuck do you think those girls are?'

'Shopping,' Sighed Rick.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My anon from tumblr, my day always starts off with a sneaky grin with these, but then I get awkward. I'm a good girl I shouldn't be writing about such things, I don't know where it should go but here looks like a good place to put it.  
> Anonymous said:  
> you should do fic where caryl keep catching each other masturbating and then mutual masturbation
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you wanna, anon's are looked at and worked in if I can
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oursubzero

Daryl was looking in the bags of food Carol had actually brought home for them to eat trying to figure out what looked good or didn't look good. Rick and Michonne had gone out to a movie to do something together leaving the other couple home alone for the first time in ages.

'What are we eating?' He come up behind  her.

'Nothing this is to take away,' she tapped his hand away.

They were heading away for two nights away on their own that had been planned before Michonne lost her job, going to their little place by the lake, Carol was trying to down size because they were going to go on Daryl's bike. They had food for the next 24hours, they had dry stuff up there, and there was a shop nearby. Daryl convinced her they would fish and be just fine. 

She wasn't sure about going on just the bike because it would mean if it rained or stormed they would be stuck not being able to go anywhere for food unless he took his bike.

'Its not going to rain,' he told her again. 'I checked the weather forecast its going to be fine,'

Carol didn't seem convinced. At the last moment she packed some more food into the back pack she was going to wear. Their clothes were going into the saddle bag type things on the side of his bike but she was squeezing enough food to last. She pulled open the freezer while he wasn't watching and grabbed some steaks, she put in potato's and carrots. Dried packets of soup and anything else she could find they could eat. He was going to laugh at her, but once they were stuck there with only fish to eat for three days because of storms, it wasn't happening again.

She'd stocked the batch up with enough dried food they could last a week without getting out but she wanted to have a nice time. Daryl was wandering around with her birth control in his hands and massage oils. She knew what he had in mind, she also knew she didn't want to get pregnant or anything either. He shoved it into her pack.

'Nearly forgot them,' he told her. 

Having kids was something that was only briefly touched on with Daryl, she had birth-control and used condoms with Rick but she didn't know yet if she was even interested in having kids or bringing up kids with two dad's and a extra Mommy. So she put it over there in the too hard basket for now. They had joined a poly relationship group where they could go to meetings and social events with others that had a similar lifestyle to them. It was a bit of an eye opener for them. Some were really functional and some were really dysfunctional. 

 They still went sometimes but the girls didn't like it because other people were hitting on their men offering a position for them in their relationships. Many men were interested in Rick. Daryl become jealous and refused to go for about 6 months until Rick made it clear he wasn't interested in anyone else that 3 was enough, more than enough for any of them. Carol had kept her feelings about the outings quiet she'd just hung on tight to Daryl's hand because the whole idea made her nervous. She knew Daryl had been bi for a long time now but she'd never really even been into girls apart from the one night they all got drunk and she and Michonne ended up going down on each other much to the delight of their men.

It just snowballed from there. They were both still shy and awkward about it, they were best friends like most girl friends but sometimes they come together touching and showering together. It wasn't something that they had to have like Rick and Daryl couldn't cope without having their man on man time which they had to touch and kiss everyday, Daryl and Rick were in love, and gooey over each other. Boyfriend and Boyfriend, passionate with each other even when the girls were around watching. Michonne and Carol could go for weeks without kissing, but when they did it was explosive.

The thought of touching someone else's pussy or tits didn't appeal to either of them, Michonne never had been into girls either. They laughed a little when they did talk about it both of them being victims of circumstances of their men. The same night she went down on Michonne for the first time was the same time Rick had sex with her, he took advantage of her being on her hands and knees and almost presenting herself to him. He'd looked with a question in his eyes to Daryl and he'd nodded he was fine with it, Rick rolled a condom on and moved behind her. He asked her if he could, she'd looked at Daryl and he'd nodded he was ok, so she let him, she wanted it.

She was already excited from Michonne licking her he entered her with ease. He'd leaned forward putting one hand on her tits and watching his wife thrash on the floor under Carol's tongue and fingers, he felt Daryl's fingers prepping him from behind. Before he knew what was happening he was being fucked by Daryl. That was it. Then the next day they all woke up with hangovers, naked in bed together. All of them well and truly sore and slated from having sex with each other.

'What the fuck do we do now?' was Rick's question, Carol and Michonne were sandwiched between Rick and Daryl.

'Do it again tonight,' Daryl's suggestion was. He'd leaned across the girls to kiss his boyfriend who was looking a little shocked about it all. Rick had Carol in front of him, she'd been wriggling against him. 

Rick put his hand on her pussy rubbing her clit until he could feel she was wet. Daryl was doing the same to Michonne while still kissing Rick. Rick reached into his drawer pulling out condoms gave one to Daryl and rolled his own on and began to fuck Carol in front of his wife and boyfriend. It just began. Carol was kissing  Michonne as both men were going from behind. They were groaning watching their women enjoying being touched by another women and watching them suck on nipples and kiss each other.

Three years later it just worked, both women liked to spend time together away from their men experimenting with each other. Carol liked to take both her husband and her lover together and Michonne hadn't worked up the confidence to do that yet but Carol was trying to convince her it would be a experience for her she would enjoy. She had a plan for the next time the 4 of them were together for Michonne to watch Rick and Daryl do her maybe she would see something she wanted to try, she didn't seem to mind when Carol tried toys on her. She wondered if it was a shyness thing.

'Your putting steaks in there,' Daryl pulled her back out of her thoughts.

He was standing there with her sweatshirt and her leather jacket, he was clad in his riding gear and he looked hot. She just nodded she was ready put on warm clothes, her leather jacket. She put on her bag that was crammed to the top with food on her back and checked she had her wallet. She followed Daryl downstairs to go on their little weekend away.


	6. Chapter 6

Carol was holding onto Daryl to keep warm and at the same time she was thinking about ways to make him pay, he'd insisted the bike would be fine yet 20 minutes ago the rain come down. He told her they would be fine, the bike couldn't go any futher up the road to their batch so they parked it. Daryl had the sadle bags across his shoulders and she still had the back pack on her back. She'd already fallen twice in the mud but she knew they were only about a 5 minute walk away.

'Daryl, I'm s-s-sooooo cold,' Carol's teeth were chattering.

'Babe 5 minutes, we have a fire lit and snuggle down to keep warm.

She was soaked to the bone. She had a leather jacket on, and a tee shirt over her head, he was dragging her up the road. They had no choice but to keep going. They rounded the last bend to their batch, they stopped in their tracks seeing the lights on inside and smoke coming from the chimney. He kept walking towards it up the path they had to keep going they couldn't stay out in the cold. 

He spotted a old truck around the back and gave a half groan when  he realised it was his brother who was there. He used it sometimes but he'd told him to ring  him first.

'Fuck, its Merle, ready for good company?' Daryl asked.

'Does it mean its warm, just go,' Carol was shaking.

Daryl gave a knock on the door and called out as they entered their home away from home. Both of them dripping like rats, starting to take off their clothes just inside the door. Daryl helped Carol get out of her clothes with his own shaky hands. He reached into the cupboard near the door pulling out a blanket for  her to wrap herself in. He dropped his own clothes and stepped into the blanket she had around herself. 

It struck him as odd that they hadn't see Merle even though it was clear he was here, looking around they could see food out, the fire roaring. He pulled out another blanket to put around him, he shuffled Carol towards the fire, then  he called out again.

'Merle? You here?'

There was whispering and shuffling as the bedroom door creaked open, Merle stuck his head out. He had a sheet wrapped around him. There was a female voice behind him, Daryl bit back a groan, nothing worse that Merle and one of his dumb women he hung out with. They drove him crazy.

'Ummmm Daryl, what? Hey hey baby brother what are you guys doing here?'

'Well we come to use our own place for the weekend, bike didn't make it up the road so we walked,' Daryl told him, he slumped down beside carol on the couch rubbing  her arms and pulling her to him to try warm her up a little. 'Tell me you don't have some dumb junkie whore here,'

'Ummmm hi, no I'm not a junkie or a whore,' 

Both Daryl and Carol looked to the voice almost with surprise seeing a pretty women with a short dark bob standing there. She was wearing hastily pulled on jeans and a tee shirt by the looks of things, Merle looked embarrassed, the women walked out, Daryl could tell right away she wasn't like Merles normal type, she had class, he didn't know what she was doing with Merle.

'Maggie, this is my brother Daryl, and sister inlaw Carol,' they all looked at each other saying hi.

'You walked from the main road, Merle put more wood on and open up the bath room for them to warm up, I'll make you all a warm cup of coco,' Maggie told them.

Daryl and Carol glanced at each other wondering what the hell was going on here, Merle was doing everything he was being told and was almost joyful to be around. He was intense, smiling and walking around helping by unpacking their packs putting their wet clothes in front of the fire to dry they couldn't really understand what his game was.

'Bathroom's nice and warm, their's plenty of fresh towels,' he offered them like they had come to visit him not the other way around. 'Do you want to sleep on the fold out or you want me to change the sheets of the main bed?'

He was just being too nice, 'We will sleep by the fire I think, Carol, you want to sleep where its warm?' The bedroom could get cold with the door shut and they were both cold to their spines and were shaking still. She nodded also she didn't want to sleep somewhere Merle had been having sex, she thought about burning the bed.

'So Maggie what do you do?' Carol asked her as she brought their drinks.

'I'm an accountant,'

'Where did you meet Merle?' Daryl wondered out loud, 'You two dating? or just.................' he wanted to say just fucking but she didn't seem the type that you should swear or curse in front of he didn't know how Merle was managing not doing that.

'A few months now, Merle's been working on my Dad's farm and well, he's so adorable,' Maggie went away to get their drinks, Merle gave Daryl a wink and a nod.

'So are  you guys still sharing your apartment with Rick and his wife?'

'Hmmmm yeah for a while, we thinking about moving,' Carol said, she had an elbow from Daryl, they never told Merle because ................ well he had some phobia's about gay people, 'You know we all are together right Merle, Me, Rick, Daryl and Michonne, all of us................................ together, Daryl and Rick have had a thing since high school, and I'm sleeping with Michonne and Rick also, Daryl is also sleeping with Michonne and Rick,'

The blood drained from Merle's face, Maggie come over looking at them too, 'So like you all live together, kinda like  your married? You all sleep together?'

'Uhuh!' Carol said, Daryl's hand was getting tighter on her arm, he was waiting for Merle to explode or do something.

'My little sister is going to freak when I tell her I know people who do that, she's a bit prissy, sooooooooooooooo if we wanted too, I could sleep with Daryl or Carol? If I was in too?'

'Ummmmm yeah maybe...................... not really, Rick's my boyfriend,' Daryl told her, 'Michonne's ................... yeah we just the 4 of us,'

'Fuck Daryl,' Merle looked shocked, really shocked, 'I always thought you were a little to handsy with Rick Grimes,'

'Thought you be mad,'

'I thought you were...................... then you married Carol.................. I don't know whatever rocks your boat,' Merle told him.

'K, we're going to shower now,' Daryl move off the couch, grabbing some clothes for them, he grabbed his phone too. Carol tried to give them a smile as they left the room. She pushed the bathroom door behind her and looked at Daryl who was going through his phone. He needed to ring Rick. Carol used the toilet, turned the shower on as Daryl talked in hushed tones into the phone. She knew he was telling Rick they didn't have to hide it from Merle because Carol just outed them all.

'I know................................. I told you,.............. yes, I miss you, yeah we freezing, had to walk in the rain, .................................... hmmm maybe if its still raining, we going to spend the next few days in front of the fire watching movies....' Daryl was smiling into the phone, Carol watched him, he needed that loving from Rick, he couldn't help but ring him every day to get that reassurance over the phone.

'You wanna talk to Rick?' Daryl held the phone out, she half hung out the door.

'Love you, I'm freezing my arse off I need a Dixon Grimes sandwich to keep me warm,' Carol said into the phone, 'I was joking............... honey.............. what? Where's Michonne?'

Carol listened into the phone, 'Ok, come, we will still be up, please bring condoms if your coming......... Drive safe, bring food, Merle's here, also bring me some more sweats.... see you soon,'

Daryl stood there looking at  her.

'Michonne's Dad had a turn and she's gone home for the weekend, he's home alone so I said he could come,' Carol told him.

'He didn't tell me that,'

'You were too busy telling him about Merle,' Carol kissed him, 'Come shower, get warm before Officer Grimes arrives and your brother has to work out if he's ok with us having Rick as a lover or if he's  _just ok with it,'_

Carol and Daryl come out warm and snuggly they pulled out their sofa, making up a bed. They hadn't scrimped on a pull out bed because they knew it could be used for all sorts of things, last thing they wanted was a bar in their backs. Merle was whispering to Maggie in the kitchen, he appeared to be not dealing with their lifestyle as much as they let them think.

'Oh Merle, Rick's coming down so...................... be nice,' Daryl told him.

Merle nodded. Maggie looked interested in the new development, she had lots of questions for Carol, about jealousy.

'I'm married to Daryl I love him first he my husband, my secondary relationship is with Rick and then Michonne,' Carol tried to explain, 'Daryl's is Me then Rick, then Michonne, Rick's is Michonne then Daryl then me, Michonne is Rick, me, then sometimes if she has a redneck itch she will fuck Daryl,'

'I don't know, I would cut a bitch if she looked at Merle or want to sleep with him,' Maggie blurted, she quickly put her hand over her mouth, 'Sorry, I mean I dont' want Merle to sleep with anyone but me,'

'I'm not going too, I told you, your the one for me,' Merle told her from the kitchen, 'Geeze Mag's, not for as long as I've been with ya or even the first time I saw ya I ain't thought about no one else,'

Daryl quickly realized that Maggie wasn't some fly by nighter Merle had fallen for her, and for some dumb reason this somewhat classy women had fallen for his redneck brother. He never thought he would see the day when Merle Dixon looked like he would settle down.

They all sat around talking and drinking hot chocolate, toasting marshmallows when they saw the lights from Rick's truck coming up the track. Daryl flung the door open and kissed him full on the mouth when he come in, he shook Merle's hand and waved at Maggie and plonked down beside Carol on the couch bed pulling her into a hug giving her a kiss too.

'Geeze your still cold,' he mumbled. He rubbed her arms a little, she was still shivering, it was more his touch that was making her shiver also, Rick knew that too. 

They sat around talking for a while, Carol curled up snuggled into Rick, and Daryl on her other side asleep stretched out very relaxed in Merles presents now he had come out about his lovers, Rick was the only one still the most awake. Merle and Maggie headed away leaving the three of them on the pull out couch to sleep, Merle shook his head as they headed to their room. Rick kicked off his clothes and snuggled into the back of Carol. Three of them were snuggled down together quickly. Carol wrapped up in two sets of warm arms around her she went to sleep with a big grin on her face.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah its just smut you can skip. WTF is wrong with me today I have no idea

Rick lay there for a bit with his face staring at the back of Carol's head,  he could hear Daryl's breathing on the other side of her. He rolled onto his back, pulling off his boxers and his tee shirt, he rolled back over towards Carol.Head up looking over the sleeping two use one hand under his head to watch them and his other hand to wake them. He trailed his hand around her and moved it up her tee shirt to caress a nipple, it started to harden under his touch. He knew she was asleep but her body always responded.

Daryl was very close and he put his hand on his stomach and stroked him up and down a little dipping  his hand into his pants, finding him soft and small definitely sleepy, he began to stroke him erect. He felt him slowly start to grow under his fingers. His hand wrapping around his balls giving him a squeeze. He knew that was  the moment Daryl was awake.

'What the fuck  you doing?' he mumbled, 'My brother's in the next room,'

'So, he's not supposed to be here, and this little lady here promised me a Dixon Grimes sandwich,' Rick took his hand out of Daryl's pants.

'No fair,' Daryl mumbled, he had a semi and Rick now moved his hand and dipped them inside Carol's underwear.

'Take her nipples,' Rick instructed Daryl, he wriggled over a little the rolled her on her back, Rick was busy pulling down her underwear while Daryl was getting her top off. During this Carol woke and helped by lifting her arms to help Daryl. His mouth was at her chest and she was cradling his head there enjoying what he was doing to her.

'Merle's in the next room, what are you doing,' she whispered.

'Don't care, he knows, not going to hide it no more, this is supposed to be our weekend,' Daryl whispered coming up to kiss her, he leaned over and kissed Rick too, Carol was getting turned on with the fact of Daryl kissing Rick plus Rick had his hand on her clit stroking it in slow circles, but she loved being involved when the men touched each other and her. This was a favourite for her, she knew what was going to happen and she would be groaning their names before long.

Daryl come back to kiss her again and Rick moved up kissing her neck, then both men latched onto her nipples, both of them using different technic's at the same time just about sending her over the edge. She grabbed hold of the back of the couch while they did it, both their hands made it down between her legs. Rick let go and rolled away putting on a condom, plus he pulled out lube out of his pants pockets. Carol was still thrashing on the bed with Daryl sucking and blowing on a nipple. They were so hard that they were almost painful.

Rick lubed up his hand and met Daryl's between her legs, his made its way to her back entrance to begin prepping her for him. She knew he could take all of him, he was slightly bigger than Daryl, thicker too, she liked it there. Michonne didn't ever let him go there, Carol was more open to anything they were wanting to try as long as they were all in agreement. He loved that the most about her was she was willing and seemed to really enjoy watching what he did to Daryl. 

He lifted his head to kiss Daryl some more, he made his way down to suck on Daryl's dick, he was rock hard, he had his finger running around Carol's arse and Daryl's dick in his mouth, he was in heaven. The blanket had hit the floor and Carol lifted her head to watch Daryl fuck Rick's mouth, the things that did to her she loved watching it. Since they all been together she was surprised at the things Daryl and Rick did that did that to her, also the fact they loved each other. She knew the guys loved watching Michonne and her do things to each other too. 

'Gotta, slow down a bit,' he shoved some pillows behind him to lean on and encouraged his wife to sit on his dick. She slid on him slowly taking him all in. Rick was still behind them watching his boyfriends dick go into his wife, Rick's girlfriend. He couldn't' get enough of seeing it. He guided himself up with her arse and started slowly pushing himself in. She gave a high pitched squeak, both men grinned at each other.

Daryl stilled underneath her waiting for Rick to fully settle himself inside her arse before any of them moved. Rick was the first one to move and Carol as stuck between them both. Rick was watching Daryl underneath Carol, he had fully put himself inside of her, Rick reached down and moved his angle a little so his and Daryl's balls were hitting each other when they moved. Daryl looked up at him nodding that if was good.

He reached past Carol to grab a fist of Rick's hair to pull him for a kiss, Carol moved one way and Rick come in for a kiss over her other should, she latched onto Daryl's neck as Rick slipped his tongue into Daryl's mouth.  He moved off starting to move against Carol harder. He grabbed her hands stopping her from supporting herself so she had no choice but to ride their dicks.  Rick moved them so they were above her head, Daryl getting the birds eye view of her tits bouncing also knowing she was riding both their dick without taking any of her weight on anything but their dicks.

She was going to come soon they could tell by the noises they made and by the noise she was making.

'Good girl,' Daryl whispered to her, he had his hands on her tits and Rick was holding her hands with one of his the other moving around to find her clit. Both men noticed the bedroom door opening and Merle and Maggie standing their mouth's open watching. Carol was too far gone, she couldn't do anything about it, Daryl pulled them both down close kissing Carol again, and then groaning loudly kissing Rick reaching around to grab a fist full of his arse.

Carol lost it and was coming hard pulsing around both the men, she leaned on her husband as they pumped into her while she rid out her orgasm. Rick pulled out slowly from her, rolling the condom off that he used from Carol, fishing in his pocket for another, he passed it to Daryl who rolled it on and swapped positions with Daryl, Rick was under neath, he used the lube quickly and entered his lover fast, Carol leaned over kissing Rick then lifting to kiss Daryl watching her husband fuck his boyfriend, she didn't mind watching, it was sexy and hot, she reached down to stroke Rick's dick. 

Both men were already close from Carol that they both blew their loads quite quickly. Rick all over his belly and Daryl into Rick. Both Daryl and Carol started to lick the cum off rick a bit. Daryl, rolled off the bed pulling off his condom, Chucking it on the waste basket. He stared at his brother at  girlfriend.

'You enjoy the show, next time you stand their watching I'm going to take your little lady and make her join in, and I'm gonna tell Rick its ok with me if he wants to fuck you too,' Daryl told him, he stood up shamefully naked held his hand out to his lover and wife, 'Come lets go clean up,' he crushed into Rick kissing him hard. 

Carol looked at Maggie, 'You could you know, come shower if you want to,'

Merle had seen some sights in his time but watch his brother tag team his wife then fuck a dude was way out there. He was frozen to the spot and was still standing there when they come back out of the shower.

'Go to fucken bed man, we're done, I'll ring you tomorrow for an encore,' Daryl gave him a shove into the bedroom where Maggie was sitting clearly trying to work things out in her head.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Carol woke snuggled into Rick, she could smell his scent all over her, she had her head on his chest, there was a cold empty space behind her, she rolled off onto her back, it was daylight and she could smell coffee in the coffee pot. She half lifted her head looking around to see where Daryl was and it was Merle standing in the kitchen drinking coffee.

He was staring at her, so she stared back.

'You want a coffee?'

'Please, thanks Merle,' She rolled out of the bed pulling a sheet with her, she supposed she should feel a little embarrassed about what he witnessed last night but it was her place, he was there uninvited so she thought fuck him. She pulled some clothes with her to go through to the bathroom to change.

'Where's Daryl?' Carol asked him as she passed him.

'Fishing.......... he just went out about half an hour ago,'

'You better not have said anything to him............ or about him,' Carol warned him.

'I didn't say nothing, he was gone before I got up, I saw him walking down the lake,' Merle said, 'Anyway what can I say, he come out of the closet and you all got your freak on the pull out bed,'

'So it's got nothing to do with you,' Carol warned him.

'Merle, I warned you last night, leave your brother alone,' Maggie come out stretching wearing pj pants and a singlet top, 'You don't own him, nor tell him what to do, he's a big boy now if they want to live their life that way they not telling you you have to. You either accept it or you go,'

'What do you mean?' Merle looked at her shocked like she was telling him to shape up or ship out.

'Daryl isn't a little boy, he's a married man, the only one who has to be happy or agree with what he does is Carol, and she seemed pretty happy last night, so your choice is to go now and be a redneck arsehole all your life, or pick up a rod and help your brother catch breakfast,' Maggie laid down the law, 'If your going to be a dick about it we are also over, and I'm going to join them,'

 She was yelling at Merle towards the end of her rant and there was a low chuckle from in the bed. Rick was awake and he was really enjoying himself watching Merle's girlfriend chew him out. She looked too good for him anyway. 

'Yeah Merle, shut the fuck up!' came the mumblings from under the blankets, toes stretched out from under the blankets on the bed. 

Carol gave Maggie a grin and went off to get changed. She come out and put on her jacket and boots to go down to see the lone fisherman on the lake. She walked down quietly and could see he had caught a few good size fish for the day, he didn't even have a line in he was just standing there looking out to the lake with his hands in his pockets. She walked up behind him slipping her hands through his elbow gaps wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head on his back.

'Mornin' darling, you sleep ok?'

'Yeah, you missed a good show just now,' Carol said, 'Merle's girlfriend just chewed him up and spat him out,'

'Really................ we go a bit overboard last night............ I knew he was watching, Rick did too,' Daryl admitted.

'Great thanks for that,'

'You looked hot................. I mean I fucked Rick in front of him,' Daryl shook his head, 'Why'd I do that? Rick's going to be pissed today,'

'He's not, he's up there cheering on Merle's girlfriend,'

'But,'

'But what we can't sleep with out partners in our own home without an audience where can we do it,' Carol told him, 'It could have been worse, Michonne could have been here wanting to play spin the bottle with Maggie,'

'You talked to her?'

'Not yet I'll ring soon, you going to bring up fish for breakfast and show me and Rick how good you can cook us some fish?' 

'Show you a good time? By cooking up fish, spose you want me to gut them?'

'Only the one's your cooking for us................... if you choose not to gut Merle's that's for you to decide,' Carol patted him on the bum and bent down to help  him pick up rods and things up to the batch. Carol sat outside watching him gut the fish and scale them. He turned on the outside BBQ. The smell of fish frying brought Rick outside with butter and salt and pepper plates. He passed Carol a blanket to snuggle under, they could still hear Maggie and Merle going for it inside.

He leaned in to kiss Daryl over the fish frying, 'Don't worry about him, I'm a cop, I've got handcuffs and a gun!'

'Don't tempt me,' Daryl told him, he kissed him back, Rick slapped his butt and moved on to give Carol a kiss. He snuggled underneath the blanket with her while they both watched Daryl cook their breakfast. 

'You rung Michonne?' Daryl asked Rick.

'Oh shit,' Rick raced back inside to get the phone to ring and check up on how everything was going. They all spoke to her finding out that she would be there tonight. Her parents lived far enough away that they never just dropped in without calling first, but close enough it was only a 2 1/2 hour drive to get there. 

'Warn her...........' Carol whispered to Rick while he spoke, 'Warn her about.................... you know who,'

'Merle?'

'Yes Merle,' Carol whispered, Rick shook his head and held out the phone to Carol.

'Guess who the biggest redneck arsehole is staying at the batch,' Carol said into the phone.

She held the phone out to Daryl as a whole lot of swearing come out of Michonnes mouth they all pasted the phone around not wanting to speak to her because Michonne did not like Merle at all, and Merle didn't like Michonne. They couldn't wait till she arrived and the fireworks started.

After they finished talking with Michonne, Maggie and Merle come out, 'Merle has something he would like to say,................. Merle?'

Merle looked at Daryl and everyone. 'Msorry,'

'For what?' Carol asked, not letting him away with just mumbling a half arsed comment.

'I am sorry,'

'For?' Maggie prompted.

'For not being a supportive brother and judging Daryl lifestyle based off my own narrow mindedness?' he looked at Maggie she nodded for him to keep going, 'And if I don't widen my views and be more accepting of others, Maggies going to cut my balls off,'

'Merle?' Maggie looked at him again with warning in her eyes.

'and I love Daryl he's my brother and I only got one and I'm sorry............' he mumbled.

Rick, Daryl and Carol all looked at him.

'So Michonne's coming tonight,' Daryl told him, 'You want to keep your views to yourself,'

'Michonne?' Merle looked worried.

'Yip and she's going to be all fired up for a foursome too,' Rick said, Michonne wouldn't be she preferred one on one but Merle didn't know that. 'I'm gonna go ring her to tell her to pick up marshmallows,' 

Rick stood up to go inside to pretend her to ring her, Merle looked worried and a little sick that Michonne would side with Maggie and he probably would end up sleeping in his truck once those too got together.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl and Rick went down to pick up the motorbike and drive it up to the batch. There didn't appear to be any damage at all. They had left Carol up at the house with Maggie talking about girl stuff. Merle was pretending to fish but Daryl noticed he hadn't baited a hook and he also knew he wouldn't catch much at this time of the day. He assumed he was trying to work everything out in his head. 

Daryl had to admit on the outside looking in at something you didn't understand would be awkward but he was going to have to deal with it or he could go home with Maggie back to their own little worlds.

'How do you think Merle landed a hot little thing like Maggie?' Rick asked Daryl as they were looking the bike over.

'I have no idea, they don't seem keen to leave maybe they are on the down low or something?'

'Like Merle's not good enough to take home to Daddy?'

'They don't seem to be in any huge hurry to leave or to go somewhere else, Merle works near here somewhere doesn't he?' Daryl wondered.

'He's your brother Daryl, there is defiantly something up with him not wanting to go home or leave. They rather be here with us wackadoodles than at home,' Rick was trying to figure it out.

Rick watched while Daryl started to pull on his jacket and helmet to drive back to the batch. He moved in close for a kiss before he put his helmet on.

'I'm just driving up to the batch,' Daryl told him, 'Not going to freaken work or nothing,'

'I know,' Rick moved in again pulling him hard against him, linking his hands in his hair pulling him in for another kiss just to annoy him a little. Bodies flushed against each other they didn't notice a car pulling up.

'Hey handsome's, can I get a little of that action?'

They looked at the car seeing Michonne wave to them.

'Hi,' Rick started to walk towards the car but he had his  hands tangled up in Daryl's pants and ended up half pulling him with him.

'No time, I heard there's another Dixon  up there that needs his arse whipped,' Michonne called out the window, 'And............. I just drove through this cute little town an there's a small law firm looking for a partner, there's a fire station and a little hospital, Rick its really cute................................ adorable, about 10 miles down the road,'

'Michonne, are you high?' Daryl couldn't help but ask her.

'No,'

'Its just you never say stuff is cute or been that interested in whatever,' Daryl told her.

'Well if we sell the apartment, we could build out on the land here right, you guys own a good bit of land?' Michonne asked Daryl.

'Yeah................................ I mean nothing's set in stone,'

'You could get a dog?' Michonne looked at Daryl knowing that he always wanted one. 'Think about it, we should all go down there tonight and have a walk around, go out for dinner or something.......................... come home have a few drinks, play spin the bottle,'

'If she hasn't been drinking.............................................' Rick said to Daryl.

'I haven't been drinking but................. we gotta do something right, we can't be affraid and there just happens to be a little lawyers office with a job for me 10 miles from here? Its fate,' Michonne told the men, Rick leaned in the car and kissed her. Daryl ducked in giving her a  half hug and a kiss. Both stepped back, she hadn't been drinking at all.

'Well..................... um there was a number and I rung it and spoke to the old guy, apparently he got a farm or something, he's slowing down wants to work part time so he's looking for a partner,' Michonne flashed her husband and boyfriend what she hoped was a winning smile, 'Anyway.................. we been invited for dinner, to go meet them, I told them we were staying with our room mates and they said the more the merrier, we are meeting at the little pub a few towns over because he doesn't want people knowing his business, thought that would be ok,'

'God Michonne, you know we hate that shit when we got to all sit on our hands all night,' Daryl complained, Rick slipped his hand into Daryl's back pocket looking at him. He always pretended he didn't mind playing happy couples but really he just wanted to hang with his lovers. 

'Well it won't be that long, his names Hershel Greene, his daughter's an accountant for the firm also but she's away out of town at the moment,' Michonne caught the glance between both the men. 'What?'

'Nothing, nothing at all, you should invite Merle too,' Rick suggested, 'He loves a free meal,'

Daryl brought his hand to his mouth to start chewing his knuckle a little, to stop the blurts of laughter that would come out.

'Ok we go have a walk around a look, but we vote, or we stay till Monday and check it all out,' Daryl told her, 'Make sure you keep where we are going a surprise from Merle and his girlfriend, because...................... Merle loves surprises,'

She nodded and she put her foot on the gas leaving them standing there as she drove too fast up to the batch. Rick run for the car and Daryl pulled on his helmet neither of them wanted to miss one minute of Michonne roasting Merle Dixon. They both tried to be the first to go up the drive. Daryl pushed off first and Rick sat waiting for a moment for him to get ahead so he didn't accidentally run  him off the road.

By the time they got to the batch Carol was hugging Michonne and introducing her to Maggie, Michonne was very quick to invite them both out for dinner her shout, Merle didn't seem to be any the wiser about what was going on. Maggie agreed to go out for dinner with everyone. Two hours later, everyone was showered and dressed. Then they all headed off to the pub for dinner. Only 4 knew who they were going to meet and two were completely in the dark.

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl was moving the rear view mirror to see what was going on in the back seat. He didn't say anything to Rick but he was getting a full scale view of both the girls making out in the back seat. Rick was going on and on about the possibilities of building a house near or around the existing house, Daryl was making the appropriate hmmm noises to keep his boyfriend from being distracted by the back seat. It was only fair he didn't want him to get turned on and crash or something.

'You are not even listening to me,' Rick glanced at Daryl who flashed his blue eyes at Rick and nodded.

'I am, lake house, and I can get a puppy,' Daryl said, 'Or two puppies? and a cat,'

'No who told you that?'

'Michonne,' Daryl went back to looking in the mirror at the girls ignoring Rick completely, Rick was busy looking at the road turn offs to make sure they were heading in the right direction and that Merle and Maggie were still following them.

Carol and Michonne were busy catching up since they been apart, they both had a glass of wine before they hopped in the truck to drive to meet the old guy they were meeting. Michonne had her hand up Carol's top and Carol had her mouth on Michonne's neck and Daryl was trying to watch. Daryl was getting really turned on his dick was hard and he wanted in on the action, he moved the mirror again as the girls moved out of an easy view from it.

'Get out of it, I need it to drive,' Rick moved the mirror back not before taking a peek himself, 'Your brother is still following, are you sure this is a good idea springing this on him,'

'Best idea I ever had,' Daryl unclicked his seat belt and climbed between the passangers seat and drivers seat to plant himself  between Michonne and Carol.

Rick tried to grab him by the back of his jean's but he wriggled through behind him and Rick sighed knowing he was going to have to sit and watch his boyfriend going for it with the two women in the back seat. He managed to get his whole body through a lot quicker that Rick thought he could, now he was going to really hate driving everyone.

'Hello,' Daryl gave them a cheeky grin as he moved around in the back seat making them move apart and let him in. 'Don't mind me keep going,'

Michonne had her hands on his pants unbuckling his jeans before he was even settled. Both women started giggling as Rick was swearing in the front seat. Michonne leaned across Daryl and kissed Carol who was tugging his shirt out of his pants.

'Am I the fucken limo driver or  something?' Rick complained moving the mirror back himself so he could take peeks while he was driving. 'This isn't safe, someone could get hurt you know...................... its against the law................. I'm a cop I know these things,' he pouted.

He adjusted his side mirrors so he could see out the sides and slowed his speed to the speed limit last thing he needed was to be pulled over while Michonne was giving Daryl a blow job in the back seat of the truck. He had no idea what Carol was doing but the noises coming from Daryl meant what ever was happening back there he was enjoying it well and truly. Carol's cute little top and bra come over the passenger seat and landed half on Rick, he took a glance and could see boobs floating around Daryl's face.

He kept an eye on the old pick up following them, he could see Maggies hands waving around in the front seat. He could only assume Merle was getting another roasting for something, he gave a chuckle, she didn't let him away with shit. To be fair it was great to watch, Merle seemed to really like her. He would never have put up with someone telling him what to do with any other women he had been with. She even had him hanging washing out.

'5 minutes out, finish what ever you are doing before we get into town,' Rick called out.

Daryl blew his load into Carol's mouth and leaned back as his wife shared a sexy kiss sharing it with Michonne. Carol still had her shirt off and Michonne was rubbing her breast, Daryl had a hand in there too, Rick was sitting rock hard trying to drive in the front seat. He fiddled with the stereo to block out all the panting in the back seat.

'Fuck!' Rick muttered from the front seat watching it,  it was smoking hot watching the girls work his boyfriend over, he wanted some of that but somehow he was the driver and he had been appointed the sober driver for the night via a ballet of paper scissor's rocks knock out.

'You will get some later,' Daryl told him, he was busy trying to do his pants up, the girls were straightening their clothes and check their hair and by the time they pulled into the small pub car park they exited the truck with their correct partners on their arms. Rick kissed Michonne and he could still taste Daryl on her, it was a smell he would know anywhere. They hung around waiting for a few minutes for Maggie and Merle to show up.

When they finally arrived they all headed into the pub together to go meet the mystery man together. They all looked like straight laced couples as they entered the  bar. Michonne was first to spot the man she arranged to meet. She pulled Rick along with him, Daryl stopped at the bar to buy some drinks for them all and looked around to see Merle's face go white and Maggie glared at both Merle and Daryl.

'I'm going to fucken kill you both,'

'Daddy!' Maggie walked towards the man Michonne was looking at. 'What a surprise......................... I just met Merle in town and we decided to come in here for a quick drink,'

Daryl come up and Rick and Michonne introduced them.

'Small world really, you running into your daughter like this, and Merle here's my brother haven't seen him in months and what do you know run into him with a beautiful women on his arm's....................... so you are not dating then Merle?' Daryl asked, shaking Hershals hand.

Merle still looked pale.

'Gosh no................. Merle's works for me on the farm and Maggies engaged to a nice young man called Gareth,' Hershal said.

'Oh?' Michonne said, 'I must have got it wrong, I thought..................'

'Never mind,' Carol put in.

'Yes actually Maggie, Gareth's here..................... don't look at me like that Maggie, of course I would invite him, he is a lawyer with my firm,' Hershal said.

'Geeze here I was thinking Maggie was Merle's girlfriend but she's actually engaged, this could have been awkward,' Daryl said to his brother. 

A good looking young man come walking in from outside, you could cut the tension with a knife, Maggie reluctantly introduced him to everyone. Daryl almost felt sorry for his brother almost.

'Righto then I'm gonna leave you all here for this meeting then?' Merle said, he started to walk away.

'Wait!' Daryl called out, 'Come have dinner with us, my  treat, we can have a game of pool while these guys talk business, Me, you Rick?'

Merle glanced at Maggie who looked shocked at the situation she found herself in and Merle followed Rick, Carol and Daryl over to the pool table. Carol felt bad for him. Gareth was all over Maggie but there was something about him she couldn't quiet put her finger on. She looked at Rick and he nodded he knew what she was thinking, she looked at her phone getting a text from Michonne.

_This guy gives me the creeps._

 


	11. Chapter 11

'She's engaged Merle, that's a new low even for you,' Rick commented, he glanced across at at Merle then glanced at Daryl to see what he thought about the whole situation. Daryl just shook his head he didn't know what to think. He thought they were on the down low but sleeping with a engaged women was a all time low for Merle, he never did break up marriages or relationships, he did his best to avoid relationships at all costs. Daryl didn't really know what to think.

'Shut up, she doesn't want to be with him, its.............. her Dad kinda talked her into it, I really don't know she told me she was going to break it off................' Merle kept glancing over to where Maggie was sitting at the table, 'They work together, a few months back.............' 

Daryl watched his brother, he wasn't happy at all and all his senses showed him he didn't like Gareth one little bit. He looked a bit possessive over Maggie with his hand on her at all times and even tracking her when she went across to the bar to get another drink for her father, he followed her to the bar and stood very close, he was also tracking the Dixon brothers and Rick with his eyes, he was intimidating Maggie from what Daryl could see.

'You working for her old man, that's how you met her then?' Daryl asked, he knew he was working on the Greene farm but they never really discussed what was happening with his job, because they hadn't really discussed things at all for a long time.

Carol was watching the exchange between everyone, she was trying to figure it out what was really going on. She was flicking glances across to Michonne who was right in the thick of the most awkward situation she had ever been in, she thought they were going to bring Merle and Maggie in for dinner with her father but what was unfolding before her eyes was the most horrendous situation she had been in for a long time. She managed to move her seat to sit at the top of the table beside Maggie but the glistening tears in the other womens' eyes was causing her concern. 

Everyone who had been involved in the small prank didn't realize that it would take such a bizarre turn. Michonne thought it was typical Merle, had they known they were really really on the down low from a partner they wouldn't have taken them with them. Merle hadn't told anyone of them that they were really on the down low or she was engaged.

'Yeah I live above the barn in a one room appartment, help out, I run the place because he wasn't there much, feed the animals and anything that needs done around the place,' Merle told them, 'Its a good gig, I like it,'

'So how did you crack onto a chick like her she's out of your league,' Daryl couldn't see how he even managed to turn someone's head like Maggie but yet here they were all trying to work out a plan in their heads on getting Maggie out of the bar with Merle. They all hate Gareth but couldn't work out why until Merle carried on his story.

'Look, a couple of months back I forgot I hadn't locked up some things in the barn, I went down there to do it............. she was down there crying, she was roughed up,' Merle told them, 'It was him, slapped her around a bit and she didn't want to go into the house, her shirt was ripped, he's a nasty bit of work............. I wanted to go kick his arse, she wouldn't let me so she hid out in my apartment for a couple of days after I got her checked out, until her bruises went then she went home,'

'She's still engaged to him?' Carol wondered shocked.

'Her Dad's been sick, she's trying to.................... I guess distance herself so he dumps her, she's scared................. I offered to fix the problem,' Merle glanced across at Rick who was shaking his head, 'I took her to the hospital, they called the cops and they took photos and stuff, but......................... she went back.......... he did it again,'

 Rick shook his head, it was clear she really like Merle, but he couldn't understand it.

'I didn't now he's here,' Merle said, 'We wouldn't of come if she even knew he was here, she's been trying to avoid him for ages but............. I don't know, he's a lawyer and works for her Dad so we been sneaking around,'

'So what now, you are with her?' Carol said.

'Course I'm with her, been seeing her for a couple of months now, been on the down low, we been hiding off to your cabin a few times,'

'You been there a few times?' Daryl asked.

'Yeah usually Saturday nights, this time she told her Dad she was away on a girls weekend,' Merle glanced over at her, she was looking up at him almost pleading with him with her eyes to get her out of here, he didn't know how to go about it.

'Why didn't she just tell her Dad she doesn't wanna marry him then?' Carol asked Merle.

'Cos he's a lawyer, she tried when he roughed her up and he twisted everything, I don't know.................... she ain't left him yet,' Merle said, 'She's going too, we were just at the lawyer on Friday and she got a restraining order thing Friday, I love her.......................... she's pregnant, 5 weeks, that's why she did it, doubt they given him the order yet that's why we were at the cabin,'

Carol went over to the duke box it was really out dated like the whole old pub, she put in some money and soon the tunes of 'Samantha Fox, 'Touch Me' from the 80's come out and she was moving to the music suggestively and Daryl and Rick were watching her wondering what the hell she was doing.  Michonne kept glancing their way from the table where she was caught up with the Greenes. Daryl moved close grabbing her around her waist moving with her. Rick was leaning against the pool table watching them kissing and dancing to the music.

Rick leaned over trying to listen to what Merle was saying.

'How the fuck can you be dancing when I told he he a wanker,' Merle hissed at Daryl.

'They are causing a distraction, go ask her to dance, get her away then go out the back,' Rick told him.

Merle looked around, Maggie looked uncomfortable with everything, it was clear she didn't want to be with Gareth. He took a breath and walked over to the table, Carol put more money in the duke box and more 80's and 90's music was coming up, it was all suggestive.

'Maggie? Do you want to dance?' Merle asked her, she pushed out her seat to stand Gareth wrapped his hand around her wrist to tug her back down again. His hand was gripping her tight, Maggie looked down at his hand around her wrist. She tried to get her wrist back but he was holding her tight.

'Let go,' Maggie hissed at him.

'You're not dancing with that redneck no hoper,' Gareth snarled at her. Michonnes head snapped up at the words towards her. Hershal looked shocked at what was unfolding in front of him.

'Let the lady go,' Merle stepped in, he held his hand out to help her out of the seat hoping it would just go easy.

'She's not dancing with you,' Gareth told him. 'Sit down!'

'Let my daughter go,' Hershal stood up to help his daughter shocked at seeing someone try and man handle her. He also was frail and wouldn't stand a chance if he stepped between Gareth and Merle.

'You know she's been fucking this arsehole behind my back for months now, I know............... I had you followed once, you cheap whore,' Gareth actually slapped Maggie and shoved her to the ground, Daryl come flying out of no where and jumped on Merle knocking his brother to the ground. He didn't want Merle to do anything he was going to end up in jail especially hitting a lawyer in front of two other lawyers wasn't in his best interest especially now he heard he was going to be a Dad. He looked up as he tackled Merle seeing Hershal clutching his chest and falling to the ground and Carol running.

'He's not worth it,' Daryl struggled to hold his brother down on the ground to stop him from starting a fist fight over Maggie in the bar, 'Settle down Rick's got this, Michonne has her, calm the fuck down,'

Rick was in the process of reading Gareth his rights, calling for back up at the small bar. Moving him away from Maggie asking her if she wanted to press charges, she was nodding looking at Daryl still wrestling with Merle on the ground. Daryl was still wrestling his brother he was straddling him keeping him from knocking Gareth out, Daryl wanted to knock him out so what Merle wanted to do would be worst..

'Let me go!'

'You gonna do something stupid?'

'Let me go now!'

'Are you?'

'No!'

He let him sit up staying half sitting on him. Both of them were panting. Hershal looked like he was taking a heart attack or something, Carol had him on the ground and seemed to be doing something like CPR on him. Rick looked from Gareth and Hershal and Daryl waved him away crawling over to where the old man was helping Carol work on him. He was a trained fire fighter and did know emergency CPR. Maggie was crying and her face was bruised up, Merle had a black eye from where Daryl had knocked him into the tables. They both watched Carol working on Hershal with Daryl helping waiting for the outcome.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its kinda a filler chapter guys.

Carol passed Hershal off to the team at the hospital, she had ridden with him in the ambulance doing c.p.r with him the whole way with the help of one of the medic's, he was coming around but they needed to get his rhythm back by using the machine on him to get his heart rhythm back in sync again. She hung out waiting to see him moved into the high dependency unit. 

He was going to make it but the stress of seeing his daughter slapped by someone had given him such a fright that he'd had a heart attack. She stayed by his side longer than she would normally, she really was just being nosy to see what sort of hospital it was. She had no doubt that Michonne was about to take over the law office in fact she was pretty sure she was going to take over it quickly. The first thing she was going to do would be to fire Gareth. Then see him in court for breaking a restraining order that they found out he had already been served.

Carol left the hospital not before being stopped by the head of emergency to ask if she was living around here and they needed a new doctor and were all working long hours at the moment. He smiled and looked at her left hand and wanted her to give him a call on Monday to talk about it. She told him briefly that they were looking for jobs and her husband was a fireman and would also be looking for another job also.

She come out walking through emergency she ran into Maggie who had been in emergency to be checked over by the doctors also. Merle brought her in to be checked out because she hit the ground pretty hard. They were also interested in fixing up the gash on Merle's head. The emergency doctor ordered a scan for Maggie, Carol hung around, Daryl had arrived walking 6 blocks from the police station where he had given a statement about what happened, Merle had laughed off wanting to press charges towards Daryl from knocking him over, he had declined because Daryl saved him from doing something stupid.

Shane had been the arresting officer and was well within his right to do so in the state of Georgia acted on Daryl's behalf letting them know he was breaking up something that could have been worse for Merle and Gareth if Merle had gotten his hands around him. Merle and Daryl were brothers and both brothers were working to protect Merle's pregnant girl friend who was being attacked by someone she actually had a restraining order from.

The police who responded to the bar when Rick arrested Gareth were surprised that he had arrested one of the lawyers in town for assault and they saw Maggie's face, Merle Dixon one of the biggest arseholes they had come across in town cradling her like she was made of glass. They let Daryl go and held Rick back to fill in some paper work he needed to do, giving him use of a computer and a desk to fill in what ever he needed to do. Daryl gave him a wave as he left to go find Carol at the hospital and find out if Hershal Greene made it. He hoped for Maggie's sake he did. Daryl flicked Rick off a text telling him he would see him soon and sent a x though as well. He didn't often send a kiss though on a text but he wasn't sitting his arse in jail for assault and Rick managed to stop him from sitting in jail with Gareth.

He was just please that prick who put his hands on her was locked up for the night for his own sake. Merle was rumbling under the surface and would be likely to explode if he saw him anywhere.

Carol hugged Daryl, she needed to hug him, he needed to hug her back. Things got way out of hand today, Maggie and Merle both got hurt and now they were waiting for the wand to flick over Maggies stomach. They pulled the curtains around Maggie wanted everyone to watch and they all saw the little flicker of a heart beat on the screen, Carol flicked her eyes over the scan there was nothing there that she could see wrong. Maggie just needed to chill out and relax. She didn't want her sitting all night by her fathers side she looked at Daryl and Merle. 

'How about I stay with your Dad and you go home and sleep?' she asked Maggie.

Maggie shook her head, she sobbed and finally nodded knowing that she had to go home with Merle and relax and sleep. Merle let them put stitches on his face. Finally managing to get Maggie to leave, Daryl decided if Carol was staying he would stay with Carol sitting beside Maggies Dad through the night until he woke up. They knew if they didn't Maggie would want to stay with him all night and she needed to go to bed because of the baby.

'You ok?' Daryl asked, they were curled up on the single chair by his bed, it was a soft lazy chair. Carol was half asleep on his lap, he was rocking it with his feet.

'I'm ok, we saved a man tonight,'

'Crazy right? Going to be an Uncle,'

'That's so crazy, Merle's finally grown up,' Carol glanced up at the monitor, it was holding a steady rhythm and they were pleased he seemed to be relaxed and while they kept him asleep his body would be recovering.

Rick finished all his paperwork and handed them all over to the chef at the police station. He was told there was someone waiting for him out front. He walked out to find his wife sitting half asleep on one of the plastic chairs waiting for him, he walked up giving her a kiss and hug, knowing he was being watched and they walked out onto the street. He checked his phone and saw that Daryl and Carol wouldn't be back to the morning, they should go check up on Merle and Maggie making sure they were all ok. One thing for sure they knew Merle had fallen in love and they really were not going to punk Merle again.


	13. Chapter 13

Merle was standing on the porch watching the lights of Rick and Michonne coming up the track. Maggie had fallen asleep finally and he was drinking a coffee, he wished it was a beer but he had promised Maggie he wouldn't drink any more. He was keeping to that promise and it wasn't hurting him any. Kept him level headed like tonight if he was drunk he would be in the slammer right now along with Gareth. 

He wouldn't been able to look after her. He gave a low chuckle to himself he was well and truly caught in the net by Maggie, he didn't realize how deep he was in until she told him she was pregnant a few days back. Since then she flipped his world upside down, he'd do anything to keep her safe.

'He in jail?' Merle was taking watch outside wondering if he was out. He didn't want him upsetting her anymore than he had already. He'd basically rubbed her back and rocked her to sleep for the few hours in the bed. He'd made her eat a little because of the baby but she was highly stressed and that wasn't good of any of them. Michonne gave his arm a squeeze as she passed to go inside and Rick stopped on the deck to talk with Merle. 

'Yes he's in jail,'

'Hows her Dad?' 

'I think he's going to make it, hows your face,' Merle's face was really bruised up, he looked like he had been in a bar fight with three bikers or something. Daryl really had hit him into table quite hard. Merle was going to have a scar he was sure, he doubted that Merle would rub something into it to stop it from scaring. Rick thought he might give him something to rub on it he might try it.

'Yeah I'm good, Maggies cried herself to sleep but she's going to be ok,'

'Merle............. you did good today, kept ya temper in check.' RIck grinned a little, 'So you're going to be a Daddy?'

'Yeah, never thought you would see the day old Merle Dixon would be excited about knocking someone up right................ My temper I wasn't going to, if Daryl............'

'Daryl looks after his family, you should know that by now,'

'Yeah............. thanks for everything, sorry I'm not good at accepting what you all are,' Merle gestured between them and couldn't quite come up with the right words to describe what he was trying to say.

'Freaks?'

'Not freaks, just I mean............... the old man was against gays................. I never really thought Daryl was one,'

'He's not gay.............. he's................... I don't know, I don't think he looks at other men................. its just always been us, he's never been with anyone else,' Rick was confident.

'Bi?'

'I think he just loves who he loves and lets just ....................... Daryl will explain it, I mean.............. I'm not looking at you now wondering what you look like under your clothes, I'm not gay, I'm just in love with your brother, I always have been,'

'But you have a wife............'

'So does Daryl................... so.............'

'You really going to move down this way?'

'I think so, whatever the girls want, we can work anywhere, Michonne needs to work, she's not a sit around the house type plus she would spend too much money if she didn't have a job,' Rick leaned back onto the deck he could see Michonne making hot drinks inside, they should really go in and settle down for the night, the next few days were going to be busy.

'ok then, lets go in check them,' Merle shook Rick's hand, 'SO are you like my brother inlaw?'

'I suppose, in a way,'

 At the hospital Carol and Daryl were trying to sleep, they were spooning on a long soft bench seat outside the high dependencies unit. Daryl had snagged a blanket to cover them both and he was holding her close towards him. Daryl could tell she was asleep but he was wide awake going though his head of some of the events of the day, one of them that was a little bit of a worry was one of the officers who he had come across before had come to the hospital to check up on the old man Greene had asked Daryl for a word.

Before Daryl knew where he was he was pulled into a supply cupboard and the cop was trying to feel him up and go down on him. Daryl had pushed him away telling him he was married and he didn't do this shit anymore. He had his arms around him rubbing himself up against him and Daryl couldn't help himself letting himself relax a little in his arms. It felt good, it felt better than it should. 

'Dixon you used to always do this shit, you always initiated it,' it was true, he'd fucked this guy often before he was married, he never ever told Rick. He kept them separated he wasn't serious back then with Rick either but it'd been a while since he had seen him. Daryl had experienced some amazing sexual experiences with this guy, Rick always thought he was the only one he'd ever been with but truth be told he'd been with lots of guys. He was bi, he been with women but he'd been with more guys, mainly because he'd had longer term relationships with women but this guy in front of him Daryl always had a sweet spot for. 

'I'm married, I love my wife, I'm not doing this shit,'

'Dixon you love cock,' he leaned in and kissed Daryl's neck, Daryl moved his neck to give him better access, he was rock hard and had been since he pulled him in, 'You know you want it,' he felt his hand rub over him. 'Don't worry about your wife............. I'm married what the wife doesn't know doesn't matter,'

Daryl knew it would be so easy just to do it, he wanted to if it come without consequences, Carol and Rick would kill him, he pushed him away. He really wanted to run his hands up and down his body touch him everywhere. 

'I can't, I'm............. I just can't,' He moved out of his grip and opened the door, 'Thanks for the offer though, I'm gonna have to pass this time Shane,'

'This time? I can wait,' Shane walked past him.

Daryl was lying thinking about it stroking Carol's hair, he'd told her and they both agreed not to tell Rick, he had some serious jealousy issues and if he knew someone else had hit on him or that it was an ex Rick would be upset about it. He shut his eyes hoping to get some sleep in before the morning. 


	14. Chapter 14

'Ok,' Daryl looked across at her as they walked down to the cafe to have breakfast. They were waiting there for someone to come pick them up because they didn't have a vehicle. They were both tired and ratty, Daryl quickly realized Carol wasn't as relaxed as he thought she had been last night when he told her about Shane. He took her hand while they walked and she pulled it out, he could tell she was really really mad, she only did stuff like that when she was trying to keep her cool.

'What?' Carol crossed her arm's in front of her as they walked along, they entered the cafe and looked around they headed for a booth near the back of the shop so they didn't have lots of eyes on them. He wasn't sure if she was going to give him a real grilling or if he was going to get a bit of a free pass because they were in public still.

'I know you're mad about it,' It being he let himself being dragged into a supply cupboard, and he would be lying if he told her he didn't know something was up when Shane wanted to talk to him, he even saw the supply cupboard but didn't say anything before because he did think he did want to talk to him in the beginning. He really screwed up. Carol let a lot of things slide, not many wives would allow a boyfriend and get involved in a 4 way relationship and at the moment Daryl was the one screwing things up.

'Of course I'm mad, you nearly cheated on me! We're married! Just because I didn't want to cause a scene at the hospital doesn't make me any less mad at you,'

'I didn't cheat,' He tried but the look on her face made him shut his mouth quickly and he glanced down at the menu the waitress brought over, she gave them a friendly smile, they both thanked her for the menus and looked them over. Daryl quickly ordered Bacon and Eggs and hash browns, Carol screwed her nose up and went for the pancakes, they ordered some coffee, then the waitress left.

'Only because you wouldn't get away with it, Daryl the moment ................ I don't care.............. you let him kiss you and I'm mad at you,' Carol hissed across the table at him. She had fire in her eyes and he knew she was mad about this but something else was also making her mad. He leaned back and looked at her, she was tired and looked like she was going to burst into tears. He knew better than to ask her if she was coming onto her period so he kept his mouth shut.

'I didn't let him.........' he glanced at her and he knew she would be able to tell he was lying, he could pull the wool over Rick's eyes but Carol could read him like a book, 'Ok I let him kiss me on the neck but that was it,'

'Touch you?' she whispered.

Daryl gave a half nod.

'And if you knew you wouldn't get caught would you have ..............'

'I don't know,'

'Well figure it out, I'm not moving to some hick town if I have to worry about you cheating, don't you think I already do enough with your boyfriend now you're trying to cheat on me, and him............. for fuck sakes this is going to be a hard enough move as it is without dealing with this,'

'I'ma sorry,'

'Oh for goodness sakes we were supposed to go away for a weekend alone and now we haven't had one minute alone, now tonight we go home because we both have to work tomorrow, I mean, its just enough Daryl, I'm tired and I want us to go home................. alone,' Carol looked out the window and he realized that that was it, their weekend had been basically ruined because of everyone else being there. It was something they had to do, spend time alone keeping centered on their own relationship. Rick and Daryl were secondary. Carol and Daryl were the most important relationship for them. Michonne and Carol were basically along for the ride it felt like sometimes. 

'Ok, ok............. we go pack our gear and head off,' Daryl looked down at his wedding band, he felt a bit guilty really for not realizing that it was a issue them not spending time together, they hadn't even been for a walk or anything together. He knew she needed it, but sometimes he felt like screaming everyone wanted to spend one on one time with him and sometimes he just wanted to be left alone. He nodded telling her he would go with her. He wanted to, spending time with her never felt like a chore that he had to do it. They could quietly go about their business in each others space just being together.

'No Rick!'

'No Rick,'

'Don't give in, tell him to stay here give us a night alone or we going to a motel or something,' Carol reached across and took his hand. He looked down at it and gave it a squeeze. 

'Really you don't want to hang out with Rick that badly?'

'No I just want to spend some time with my husband, alone, without anyone, is that not a bad thing I want to spend the weekend with my husband not his boyfriend and other lover, now we have this other guy sniffing around. Enough, lets just go home,' Carol looked tired, really tired. Now they had the bike ride home so they needed to get going sooner rather than later. They ate their breakfast and Merle come to pick them up after dropping Maggie off to see her Dad he dropped them back off at the batch and headed back into town. Carol told him they would catch up with him at a later stage but right now they were heading home. Michonne and Rick would probably stay on.

Daryl took Rick out down by the lake and stood there tossing rocks into the water, Rick's body language was stiff and he knew he was mad but he nodded anyway. Daryl wanted to spend time with Carol alone. He couldn't stop being a little frustrated at Rick behaving like a diva wanting to spend every spare minute with Daryl. Some days he just couldn't cope with Rick and other day's he didn't mind it but at the moment he just wanted to get out of there before he slipped up and confessed he let Shane Walsh feel him up, rub up and down on him and kiss his neck and that Daryl wanted him to.

They grabbed what they needed, leaving their bulkier items with Rick and Michonne to bring back tomorrow, they kissed and said goodbyes. Carol pulled on her leather jacket, sunglasses and helmet, then climbed on behind Daryl wrapping her arm's around him. She could feel him sigh, he wanted to go as much as her, he kicked off and they left heading back to the city to chill out together at home.

Later that day Rick headed into the local police station to see if he could transfer there, and put his feelers out. Shane Walsh was there. He glanced at him a few times. Rick nodded to him after he'd spoken to the captain and headed out to go see Michonne who was now with Maggie at the lawyers office looking into things there with Maggie. Shane jogged out after Rick and tapped him on the shoulder.

'So you're friends with Daryl Dixon?'

'Ummmm yeah, we are roommates, we share a house,' Rick looked at him, he was trying to work out how he would know Daryl or why he would be even asking about him. They met once last night at the pub. It didn't make sense.

'Hmmmmm give him my number would you, tell him ............ tell him last night was good but it could be better,' Shane scribbled his cell phone number down on a scrap of paper, 'Make sure you give it to him, tell him it could be like the good old days if he felt like leaving his ball and chain at home,'

'The good old days?'

'Yeah we use to............................ hang out!' Shane gave Rick a wink, Rick's gut dropped.

'You saw him last night?'

'Yeah, I mean.................... I had to swing by check on the old man, we caught up a little............. tell him to call me, anytime day or night right?'

'Yeah right!' Rick shoved the paper into his pocket and set his jaw willing himself to keep walking down the road. He didn't really understand, the way the guy asked about Daryl led him to believe he was more than interested in Daryl, not in a friendly way, what did he mean about last night. He was going to flip a switch if he found out Daryl was messing around.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I did here, but ............. ummmmmm ok then. I blame my fingers for ending up with this crack pot.

'Just ignore him,' Carol was sitting on Daryl's lap facing him, they had been having a good old fashion make out season, something they hadn't done in a long time both of them were craving one on one time with each other. The problem was that Daryl's phone kept going off all the time, he couldn't turn it off because he was on last group call out in case of a fire. He had to keep checking his phone to see who was calling and they were both getting frustrated with Rick. Carol downed the rest of her wine while Daryl struggled to not answer his phone.

'Maybe I should just see what he wants, I mean its been ten times in twenty minutes something might of happened,' Daryl reached for his phone.

'Fine, I'm going to the roof,' Carol started on her way to the bathroom to use the toilet then went into their room to put on one of the skimpy bikini's she had that he loved taking off her. His eyes were on her as he talked into the phone, he looked annoyed but was trying to sort something out. What was clear was that Rick was clearly upset about something.

Carol reached into the fridge bending over in front of Daryl as he trailed along behind her grabbing some blankets and mumbling into the phone. Carol grabbed some wine and snacks to go have a twilight snack on the roof, Daryl mumbled something into the phone and grabbed the steaks for the bbq and hooked the phone under his shoulder and jaw and grabbed some other stuff to take up, Carol come back and took the stuff out of his hands to take up. He reached in grabbing the cheese platter they had sorted earlier. Carol come back down with a glass of wine in her hands looking at him drinking from her glass waiting for him to be finished.

She kept walking past him in her bikini and Daryl was not paying attention to Rick who was demanding he tell him what happened with Shane at the hospital. Carol kept brushing up against him as she passed him on purpose and he was getting really turned on, the bikini was doing more for him than if she was walking around naked. Her in a bikini made him want to know what was going on under the scraps of material. Even though he'd touched every part of her.

'Nothing happened ok,' Daryl told him, 'I mean............ I ....... fuck Rick I can't do this now,'

'I'm coming home,'

'No your not, I'm with Carol right now, I'll talk to you tomorrow,'

'No I want to sort it tonight, if you let that guy touch you, or .............' Rick blurted into the phone, Daryl could tell he was going to cry or something, this is one of the reasons he never went for feminine guys he couldn't cope with the dramatic's and Rick was starting to get a little needy, Shane never got needy like that. Daryl let the hot sexy cops image flash though his head for a minute. Rick was being over dramatic on the phone he didn't know how Michonne even put up with it, he was sure Carol would boot his arse if he cried into the phone like that to Rick.

'Rick I gotta go, there's nothing to worry about, I just knew him from the past that's all,' Daryl tried to tell him.

'Did you sleep with him?'

'Bout 6 years ago, it doesn't matter now, I'm with you if you just calm the fuck down,' Daryl was trying his best but getting distracted by Carol who he'd followed to the deck and was turning on the bbq to cook their steaks and she had on a damn fine bikini he wanted to pull the strings off. Rick was saying something into the phone that Daryl wasn't listening. 'Rick I'll talk to you tomorrow ok, have a nice night with  _your wife_ and I'm gonna spend some time with _my wife ok!'_ Daryl hung up the phone and walked over to where Carol was watching the coals on the fire burn. _  
_

'You know you shouldn't do that dress like that, what if you get a burn?' Daryl pulled her away gently, he didn't want a spark flying out catching her on her barely covered body, he led her over to a deck chair to lie out while he took over the cooking he handed her a water bottle to drink from. She reached behind her grabbing her now empty glass and refilled it with what was left of her bottle of wine, he glanced at her trying to judge how much she had had, and should she be laying out in the sun for long.

He put the wine into the bucket of ice, they had the makings for a really nice romantic night with just the two of them chatting and playing with each other. Nights like this made he almost wish he hadn't gotten involved with Michonne and Rick. He knew Carol could take or leave it. She wasn't as emotionally invested in Rick or Michonne, she adored them as friends but if Daryl said 'We were out of here,' she wouldn't look back.

He fiddled with the fire a bit longer and decided to leave the fire to burn down a little before putting on the steaks for their dinner and sat down across from her eating from their cheese platter, it was nice up here, he liked it and he liked their little place in the country but he was in two minds about building on it for all of them. With the way Rick was behaving he was getting a little too obsessive towards Daryl and he didn't know if he wanted to give up the one thing he and Carol had. He also loved his roof top. He ate some crackers and sighed.

'He's your boyfriend I just fuck him sometimes,' Carol said from under her arm that was flung across her face. He stood up and pulled around some of his potted trees to give her a little shade on the roof, and sat back down to eat some more, he made her some crackers and cheese to eat, she sat up a little and bit it out of his hand as he hand fed cheese and crackers to her. 

'You do more than that,' Daryl laughed, 'Seriously though................... is he getting a little..................'

'Crazy?' Carol asked, 'I don't know, he's getting a little obsessive or thinks that he's the king pin in your relationships or something,'

Daryl looked down at her, he felt a little over dressed she was in her bikini and he was in his jeans and shirt still, he reached out and trailed a finger down her stopping at her stomach. He rubbed her there with a flat hand, 'You thinking about it?'

'The baby?'

'You thought that you ever wanted one?' Daryl knew they were both talking about the fact that Merle was going to become a Dad and at this stage it was something they had put on the back burner because of their relationships outside the marriage. Carol couldn't help thinking that she was a little old fashion now being faced with Merle becoming a Dad that if she was to have a baby she would want it just her and Daryl. 

'One day, not like this though,' she finally admitted to him.

'Cos I'm bi?'

'No I just think........... a kid has to have a mom and a dad, or a mom or a mom, or dad or dad, not some crazy set up where we all live together in a commune type situation. I don't want to share my baby, or we need to .................. have our own place we can go to to get away,' Carol told him, 'I don't want to give up our place, I mean............ don't you think? What do you think?'

'I think................. I don't know,' Daryl rubbed her stomach again, they were still young enough to put it in the over there basket, but at the moment they could also afford to have a baby, 'I always thought I would be a Dad someday but................. I don't know really,'

He leaned in to kiss her, 'I want you to be happy, I know I want that,'

'I am happy, I just don't want to share our place, and I don't know maybe its time..................' Carol threw it out there.

'Time?'

'You know to split up, they can go their way and we can go ours?' Carol put it out there in black and white, Daryl realized she'd been thinking about it a little.

'I .......................... '

'Daryl we can't live like this forever, following everyone around the country side, maybe its time for Rick and Michonne to move on to do what they need to do in their marriage, its not as strong as ours, they need to spend some time alone to get it back.................. what did he want anyway?'

Carol rolled over and reached for the wine they had on ice, Daryl let her, he was thinking they should throw the steaks on the bbq real fast and get her fed before she flaked out and they ended up with him fireman lifting her down the stairs to bed. He took the wine and handed her the water bottle and held the wine ransom while she drank some water, he then gave the wine back to her. He started feeding her more crackers, bits were falling down her top and he didn't seem to mind reaching in and picking them out, tossing them to the birds that had made their roof top their home. It could be because Daryl kept feeding them.

'Apparently Rick met Shane and Shane gave him his number to give to me,' Daryl bit his lip a little, 'Rick's jealous,'

'I know why Shane's hot, You wouldn't kick him out of bed for eating chips you know it!' Carol adjusted her bikini top a little and moved a little to catch the last bit of the sun, Daryl's mouth dropped open, 'Come on you know he is, don't deny it,'

'Carol!' Daryl looked a little shocked at her for talking like that, he leaned across eating some more crackers and looking at his wife, she looked at him for a bit and then giggled at his face, he was having trouble processing a little bit.

'You should ask him over for a game of spin the bottle,' Carol reached across and found her wine glass, Daryl reached across and took it off her. 'We could ask them if they like to swing? His wife might be up for it, who knows?'

'How much have you had to drink?'

'Enough to think playing spin the bottle with Shane is a good idea,' Carol laughed, Daryl shook his head knowing she could easily talk him into it, and he should really get some food into her before she was ringing Rick up to ask for Shane's phone number. 'We should ring Rick and ask for his number,'

'Are you serious right now?' Daryl wasn't sure if this was a trick, he felt like he was being set up, Carol was looking around for his phone, 'We don't need to bother Rick, we can just ring directory,'

Daryl picked up his phone and made a call and had the number text to him.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah invite them over for supper and desert, they might like it,' Carol said. Daryl picked up the phone and made the call.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've edited and edited this, I still don't know if its what I want, I want Rick to realize he's been neglecting Michonne.

Rick had them packed and ready to go when Michonne come back from town. He'd packed everything for Michonne, he'd left out a change of clothes for her to get changed into just in case she wasted to take a shower. He just wanted to get home to Daryl. He just hoped that Michonne wasn't going to give him one of those looks when he suggested they should leave. He just wanted to go, the moment he heard that Daryl had slept with Shane he barely could stop himself from going down to talk with Shane about it.

She'd been to see Hershal Greene, Maggie and Merle had gone back to the farm because Maggie's younger sister was coming home from boarding school and Maggie wanted to be there to look after her. They also didn't want her to be at the farm alone, Maggie had said she'd been showing an unusual interest in the neighbors son. She was only 14 and they couldn't do anything else but keep her busy with the horses, she too young to be dating anyway. Merle told Rick he was going to but a bullet in the neighbors boys arse if he showed up on the doorstep. Rick had laughed about it because Merle's maternal instincts had reared its ugly head. 

Michonne took one look around at her bags that he packed. She shook her head and frowned a little. She knew what he wanted and she wasn't about to listen to whatever reason he gave to try go back to the city to see Daryl, he just needed to have a few beers and chill out. She put a 6 pack of beer in the fridge and looked at him. He could see she wasn't interested in what he was about to say but he said it anyway.

'I want to go back to see them,' he didn't say Daryl but she knew that's what he meant, Carol had already text her to let her know that she and Daryl needed some one on one time together to recharge and they would see them tomorrow. Michonne understood, she knew Rick was going to hate it, he like to have Daryl close and he struggled when they had one on one time away.

'No,' Michonne brought in the makings for a romantic dinner for them. 'We not busting in on their private time. You and I need to stay here and have some us time, we got the makings for dinner here, there's a movie on tv, we have time to ourselves for the first time in ages,'

Rick was worked up and told her he really thought they should lock up and go. He was pacing and trying to act casual about it to convince her they should head back to the city now. He wanted to go right now and he wanted her to make out like it was her idea. She looked at him and shook her head. She wasn't budging, the last few days had been tiring for her, and she'd barely had a chance to sleep since they had been at the batch. She needed some time to chill out. She wanted to snuggle up with him on the couch and do nothing but enjoy each other.

'You go,' Michonne told him unpacking the food she brought, she brought a bottle of wine and she opened it, poured herself a wine and looked at him with that challenging look in her eyes. He looked at the ground then back at her. She took a sip of her wine then looked around the batch. She had steaks, store brought salads and wine, lots and lots of wine that she was going to have to drink to get through a pouting night with Rick.

He knew that she knew he wouldn't go alone, she would tell him he couldn't go. She was really big on alone time and time as couples as was Carol. They both knew they needed it to keep their marriages on track. Michonne felt like Carol in a way she indulged Rick and Daryl. Daryl was a good lay, Carol always kept her interest but at the end of the day it was her marriage to Rick that she wanted. He just needed to calm the fuck down and chill out before Daryl dumped his arse for being too needy. She could see it coming a mile away, Rick couldn't.

'He.............. he fucked that cop, I thought I was the only one,' Rick blurted out, 'He gave me his number to give to Daryl,'

'I'm gonna need to drink more wine,' Michonne looked at her husband, she kicked off her shoes and walked barefoot around the kitchen. She started taking off her clothes as she walked through to the small bathroom to take a shower. By the time she reached the bathroom she was naked as she opened the bathroom door she looked over her shoulder giving him a warning look as she took a long drink from her wine, Rick watched her walk through to the bathroom, he was almost tempted to just leave but he knew that would be the end of his marriage if he walked out to go to him leaving her there. 

He looked through the bag of food to see she brought his favorite treats to have. He felt a little flush of guilt, he been neglecting her and it just hit him like a hammer though his chest. He been so wrapped up in himself and Daryl that he forgot she was struggling with losing her job and everything was going on around her at the moment and he was letting her down. He moved about to get her a towel and decided to go join his wife in the shower to apologize to her for acting like an arse. She'd gone to the store thinking about him and what he liked and he was behaving badly.

She had the shower curtain half opened when he come in and followed his trail with her eyes, 'Why are you in here?'

'I want to say I'm sorry,' his eyes trailed her body, she shook her head. She was still mad at him for wanting to be with Daryl. She was wondering if their marriage was over since she walked into the shower, she knew they had a deep bond but she didn't know if he was putting their relationship first anymore. She was tired and now she was confused because she knew that Daryl had told Rick they wanted one on one time, Carol had told her and yet Rick wanted her to go with him and make out like it was her idea to go home. Right now she felt frustrated and annoyed. The stupid thing was when she felt frustrated or annoyed was when she pulled Daryl to her for hard shameless sex. He always helped her work through her frustrations more than going for a walk did. 

'Rick, I just want to have a nice time ok,' She leaned back with her head under the water and he watched the water trailing down her body, it had been ages since they had been together, a week he thought. He'd been with Daryl mostly over the past week and he'd really disconnected with his wife. He dumped his clothes on the shower floor to climb in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her back towards him.

He leaned in and kissed her neck, 'I'm sorry I've been a dick,'

'Don't talk, I'm kinda mad at you,'

'Why,'

'Because.......... You keep wanting to ............... your getting a little too into Daryl, its almost unhealthy,' Michonne told him.

'I'm not.................' 

'I swear to god if I hear his name one more time tonight..................' Michonne warned him, he nodded knowing the follow on would mean she would cut him off from sex from everyone for a month or something. She would give them all that glare that made them all agree with her. She'd never done it but he knew he was pretty close to pushing the button of her limit of annoyance. He bent down and kissed her shoulder.

'What can I do to make it better?'

'You got to chill out,' Michonne turned and looked at her husband, 'Can we have a Daryl free few Days? We both got time off, you have one shift in the next few days, why don't we hang out here alone for a big, give them their space and we can hang here, you can go for your shift then come back, its only an hour each way,'

'Yeah? You want that? Your not going to miss them?' Rick asked her, he was going to miss his boyfriend like mad but he could give his wife a few days alone.

'I'll miss them but I miss you more,' she tilted her neck for him to kiss her there too, he kissed her neck, her mouth, run his hands down her back and lifted her leg up over his hip and teased her a bit with his cock rubbing against her clit, 'You like that?'

'Maybe, you have to work harder than that if you want to please me,' she whispered, he bent his head and moved down to her breasts and teased her nipples, she sighed at him waiting for him to move down, no one could work his mouth on her like Rick could, Daryl didn't do it as well as Rick, Rick really got into licking and nipping at her. It was one thing he could do that would make her forgive all his sins, the one thing he did on their first ever date that made her go back for a second one.

She leaned back waiting and he come back up without doing what she wanted, he had a sly grin on his face. She gave him a little push away from her not quite believing he was going to do that to her, she was getting turned on a little, 'Lets finish up and get dried, cook and then maybe we can make up?'

'Your a shit,' Michonne finished washing up, then stepped out to dry herself, moving wet with a towel in her hand to the lounge, she could hear him having a laugh in the bathroom from teasing her, it was the first time she'd heard him in a while have a laugh even if it was about licking pussy. She wrapped her towel around her moving around to finish tea, if that was the case she was going to walk around in a towel for the rest of the night.

She was prepping dinner, throwing steaks under the grill and drinking her wine, she had prepped the movie which was about to start. She was going to get Rick to light the fire when he come out of the bathroom, she didn't know what he was doing in there and went to investigate, she found him wrapped in a towel shaving in the mirror, she took a good look at him as he did her.

'So no clothes then?' he asked her.

'Come light the fire when your done,'

She had dinner ready, he'd lit the fire and she poured the wine to go with dinner,  he was watching her run her finger around the rim of her glass. She was lost in thought. He had some idea of what she was thinking but didn't want to ask it. She'd been thinking about having a baby, they had touched on it a few times but with their hectic life style and her job their never had been a right time. Buying into her own place would mean that she would be able to work her own set hours. Rick hadn't even though about it. He just didn't know how it would all work with them all living together and they wouldn't have the freedom to fuck all over the house like they did at the moment, he'd walked in on Daryl doing his wife in different areas of the house over the past few years as Daryl had him. Or the girls watching the guys. It just wouldn't work in his mind. She thought he was being selfish for his own reasons.

They settled on the pulled out bed to watch the movie, he moved slowly drifting his hand down her arm. She's thrown a blanket over them and was lying on her tummy with her face resting on her chin, she was naked under the blanket, he was still wrapped in his towel, his hand drifted under the blanket rubbing her calf. He slowly made his way up her legs slowly so that by the time he reached her pussy she rolled over and spread her legs for him.

He moved slowly his mouth following the direction his hands had done until he kissed her and sucked at her clit, she was wet really wet for him. He moved himself so his head was settled inbetween her thighs as he nipped and sucked at her. He added a finger to her moving it up and down as she moved herself up and down on his mouth, he kissed her thighs and listened to her moaning. 

He knew how she liked it and when to put two then three fingers in stretching her a little. He threw the blanket off his head and lifted his head to see she had her eyes shut and she was biting her lips waiting for him to do something else to her. He moved up leaving his hand in her his thumb rubbing her clit and fingers stroking her, stopping to tease her nipples. He moved slowly enjoying himself until he settled between her legs, slowly replacing his fingers with his cock and he kissed her neck as he slowly moved inside her.

'Oh God!' Michonne moaned, he rolled with her so she was suddenly on top, lying on him, he pushed her up a little so he could watch her ride him. He rubbed his thumb across her clit in slow circular motions. Her boobs were bouncing as she moved on him. She had her eyes shut and was biting her lip. He knew she was going to blow soon, she come down hard on him moving on top of him a few more times. She moved off and body slid down him taking him in her mouth stroking his balls and milking him with her mouth until he spurted in short bursts in her mouth. When she kissed and crawled her way back up his body and settled at his side he squeezed her to him.

'I love you, you know that right?' Rick whispered.

'I know, its just hard sometimes,' she shut her eyes and settled into him.

'I'm gonna be better, ok,' He whispered. 'I'm still with you, nothings coming between us ok,' he stroked her arm for a bit, movie forgotten as he pulled the blanket back over them.

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Daryl pulled Carol out of the spa, she'd had some lunch. She wrapped her arm's around her husband looking at him leaning in for a kiss.  She looked around the spa seeing Shane Walsh sitting beside his wife, she was a pretty young thing. She was about the same age as Carol though she introduced herself as Andrea and she was bubbly with a kind face. Daryl instantly felt guilty that he'd invited them. Carol wasn't sure but she was a little sure that she was going to be on bored with what Daryl was going to put forward for them. 

Carol was getting a little friendly with Daryl, kissing and touch him all over. They all made their way back down stairs into the lounge. Carol pulled on a wrap to go around her swim suit. She gave one to Andrea to wear. Carol moved about making some more food for them to eat. Andrea moved about with Carol helping.

'Sooooooooooooooo' Andrea said, 'What's this all about?'

'What?'

'Daryl....................... Shane?'

'You will have to talk to them,' Carol blushed a little.

'I know they used to have a thing, Shane told me, he's thought about Daryl a lot,' Andrea poured herself another wine, 'so is this like a lets catch up thing or something else?'

Carol couldn't help but wonder if Andrea knew more about Shane's antic's than Daryl thought. She couldn't see the guys from the kitchen and she was busy making some food in the the oven. Daryl was pissed because he got nervous after he made the phone call and had a few shots. Andrea stuck her head around into the lounge area to see what they were doing. It seemed Shane was a lot better behaved while his wife was about than when he was alone and didn't think he was going to be caught.

Daryl come into the kitchen to get another beer, he stood with his hand around Carol's waist to hold her. He was thinking of something to say but he was struggling to say something. Carol looked at him and gave him a little smile.

'Stay out of the food its not cooked yet, you will get food poisoning baby,' Carol teased him a little he blushed like mad, Carol knew he had a big thing for Shane. Shane looked like he had a big thing for Daryl, but the whole situation was weird, it was clear to Carol that Shane's wife wouldn't go for any partner swapping and she knew Shane wouldn't even look Daryl in anyway. Carol was sort of pleased about it. She was having fun chatting away with Andrea without having to worry about where things were going next.

'Who's cooking what?' Shane walked in wrapping his arms around his wife, he'd had a few drinks not as many as Daryl it was like being on awkward prom date. He clearly was really into his wife but he was also seemed to kinda like looking at Daryl but Daryl was pretty switched on to know that Shane's wife didn't know he still played around. Carol got Daryl to help her sort the food out and sent the two guests out to wait.

'This is really bad,' Daryl whispered.

'Daryl its not happening, at all,' Carol told him, he nodded. 

'Probably for the best, Rick going to lose his mind if he even know's he's here,' Daryl mumbled into her neck.

Carol went out with some food Daryl followed her behind putting plates on the coffee table, Andrea looked around the place wondering why she though something was off about everything. Daryl was drinking beer looking at his phone. It had been hours since he got a text from Rick which wasn't like him. He was happy but a little worried about him at the same time. Shane looked around sipping his beer.

'So you guys live here alone?' Shane looked about again.

'No we share with another couple,' Carol said, 'They arn't here right now, Rick and Michonne?'

'Yeah I know Rick I met him today, come into the police station,' Shane didn't mention that he'd come out to give Rick his phone number to give to Daryl. He didn't know what their plan was.

'Is it hard living with another couple?' Andrea asked Carol.

'Not too bad, I mean, we all work so................. though Michonne lost her job and ......................' Carol stalled for a second, 'And she's looking for a new one, she found one she's going to buy into the business with Hershal Greene,'

'Yeah I heard about that, your brothers with his daughter?' Shane asked Daryl, he just nodded. 'So you guys are all moving out of here down south? Why?'

Daryl looked at Carol wondering what they should say, 'Well we all own this place, they need their money out and we already own a batch down there.'

'But why would you buy a place with another couple,' Andrea asked.

'Because................... Rick's my boyfriend and..................... we all live together,' Daryl blurted and drank back his beer and watched to see the reaction from Shane and Andrea.

'Wow,' Shane took a drink, he looked Daryl up and down, it wasn't what he expected him to say.

'Like you live with your wife and your lover?' Andrea was confused.

'Actually, we are all lovers,' Carol said staring at Andrea, Andrea blushed bright red.

'Wow,' Shane said again, 'You and Rick Grimes?'

'Yeah, about 13 years now give or take off and on,' Daryl told him.

'Wow, ok........................ so you invited us here to?' Shane asked.

'I invited you here because you gave my lover your number and asked me to call you if I wanted a fuck so I did,' Daryl told him. Andrea stood up and looked at Shane.

'You told me you stopped this shit,' she walked out up the stairs to the deck, Shane sat staring at Daryl.

'Thanks for outing me,'

'Your welcome, want another beer?' Carol took off to the roof with a couple of blankets to try talk with Andrea. Everyone had been drinking and Daryl had a blabber mouth that he just blurted out what he was thinking. She was sure she could talk Andrea around. Maybe.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok my first time ever try for girl on girl.

'You must have known you could never change him,' Carol said as she sat beside Andrea, She sat on her own deck chair one that she could lay back if she wanted to. She pulled the blanket back up over herself, she handed her the blanket. Andrea took the blanket having gone upstairs not thinking that it was now getting dark and it was also cold upstairs, Carol was well drunk, 'Daryl is bi, Shane is too, you can't just stop being attracted to men if you are already,'

'He told me he stopped,' Andrea told her, Carol knew you just didn't stop being bi, Carol didn't consider herself as bi. She considered herself open to experimentation. If she was told in that moment she would never ever go down on a women again she wouldn't be that upset, she liked it, she liked Michonne but she didn't have to have it like Daryl was into Rick. She considered Michonne her best friend that she had sex with but both of them usually only ever got into it when they were drinking. Rick and Daryl were like a drug. 

'Don't you think it would be better to be honest about his sex life than him running around cheating on you?' Carol suggested trying to make her think about it in a different way than just he was having sex with someone else. She supposed she thought about it differently because Daryl was sleeping with two others right now but because she knew about it it didn't upset her. It would upset her more if he was sneaking about.

'No............. I don't know,' Andrea said, 'how do you do it?'

'We have a different way of doing things for our relationship, it works,' Carol said, 'You can have whatever relationship you want to, you can have a open marriage as long as you both are on the same page.'

'how?'

'Well, I don't know, it just does, I know Daryl has sex with Rick, and Michonne. They know we know we just work together,' Carol hugged the women she was still sniffing, 'I didn't think I would be into chick's but.................. it can be fun,'

'Were you before?'

'Not really, we played spin the bottle, Michonne's sexy though,' Carol told her, 'You ever kissed a girl?'

Andrea shook her head.

'You want to kiss a girl?' Carol asked her, Andrea looked at her and gave her a slight nod, both women had been drinking a great deal. Carol knew she wouldn't push her too far. Feel her up a little and make sure she had a happy ending. Carol reached over and touched her hand. She run her finger up her arm and down again. Andrea took a little minute and tried to relax as Carol touched her a little bit more. 

Carol was drunk a lot drunker than she had been in a long time, she lead over and kissed Andrea. The woman backed away a little at the kiss. Carol put her hand around the back of her head and pulled her a little closer, pulling Andrea towards her. She knew Andrea was nervous, Carol managed to move her so she was sitting straddling Carol's lap facing her. Carol learnt this move from Michonne, one to make her move so she was open and available for Carol to touch her.

Andrea pulled back seeing the position she had gotten herself into, Carol knew she was interesting in kissing, she'd opened her mouth to let her explore it a little. Carol slowly stroked her back a little, Andrea was in a bikini top as was Carol still, she left the wrap around her waist and she tugged the strings of her top to come undone. Andrea didn't know what she should be doing, so Carol undid her own and pulled Andrea a little closer to her. 

Their breasts crashed together, Andrea moaned a little as Carol reached between them to play with one of her nipples. She managed to get Andrea to open her mouth and let her kiss her deeply, Carol pulled the lever on the side of her chair so it went into lay back, Andrea hand no choice but to lie on Carol. Andrea was now in charge with Carol underneath her. She was a quick study, finding her way to Carol's neck kissing her there. Her hand reached for Carol's breasts as she tentatively touched her there. 

Carol moved slowly to the side and they were lying side by side. Carol pulled a blanket over them, she then pulled at the knot on her wrap, then run her hand over her arse, she pulled the strings at the sides of her bikini and slipped her hand into the front of her bikini. She stroked her nub. Andrea moaned a little, Carol knew she was willing when she rolled onto her back and spread her legs to give Carol better access. 

Carol moved her head and started to lick and suckle at her nipple. Andrea was moaning really loud. Carol slipped one finger into her hole and moved her in and out. Andrea moaned really loudly and thrust herself into Carol's hand. Carol took a moment and slid down under the blanket and replaced her hand with her mouth. She twirled her tongue around the nub of her clit. Andrea nearly jumped out the lounger, 

'Oh God,' Andrea groaned, Carol moved her mouth working on her, using her fingers to pump into her, nipping and sucking on her clit Andrea came hard, making and embarrassing noise. Carol kept licking and sucking her, letting her ride through her orgasm. Carol moved slowly up her body and licked at a nipple before coming up and settling at her side.

'So did you like that?' Carol asked her.

'It was nice,'

'Nice?'

'Well it was pretty sexy, especially when your tits crushed against mine,' Andrea whispered.

'Anything else,'

'Shane hasn't made me come like that in years,' Andrea told her.

Carol giggled a little, 'He's must be doing it wrong, maybe I should get him to watch and show him what you like?'

'I imagine that he would like that, what do you think they are doing right now?' Andrea really had no idea, Carol looked at her. 

'They are probably sucking each other off,' Carol whispered kissing Andrea's neck.

'Really?'

'Probably....................... why?'

'Do you want to go watch?' Andrea asked. Carol looked at her, half an hour ago she didn't want to have anything to do with it, now she wanted to watch. Maybe it was the post orgasm bliss. 

'If you want to, I don't mind,' Carol told her, she helped Andrea tied her clothes back on and went down to see what the men were up too. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awwww also thanks guys for whomever suggested my fic's to the Caryl smut blog. They recommended 'We found some toys!'

'Move........... move,' Daryl hissed at Shane as both of them moved quickly down the steps, they had been watching the girls and slowly jerking each other off. Daryl had had both their cocks in his hands jerking them slowly off together while they both leaned on each other with their heads turned towards the girls watching them. They were getting close when the girls finished up, it was clear that Andrea didn't know what to do next and they were coming back down stairs again. 

Daryl didn't know if the girls would want them watching or not but they moved quickly down stairs. He gave Shane a push forward to run faster. He knew Carol often didn't like him watching her do a girl unless he was invited. He knew the moment they went up the stairs what was going to happen. He whispered to Shane that the girls would probably be getting it on. 

Shane didn't believe him that Carol would manage to get her some girl on girl action. He didn't' really know what was going to be going on but he assumed there would be some top's coming off, also he felt like getting a little peek at what was going on. Shane told him that Andrea was uptight, she never stepped out of the standard positions in bed. He told Daryl there would be no way in hell his straight up and down wife would even think about having a encounter with another women.

'Oh no they're not,' Shane whispered, he rubbed himself up against Daryl while watching, he tugged at Daryl's pants, belt and pulled his cock out while they were watching. Slowly they jerked each other until it was almost to much. They watched the women for a while, 'Oh my god, they're kissing,' Shane whispering, 'She's sucking her nipples,' Shane gave Daryl a blow by blow whispering in his ear about what was happening even though Daryl could see what was happening anyway.  

Daryl threw himself onto his stomach. His cock was straining against his pants as he'd hastily pulled them up before Shane and he could finish. He looked at Shane who pulled a pillow onto his lap, when both women come down stairs for all intensive purposes they were watching TV. Carol looked at Daryl, he tried to hold his breath so it didn't look like he was breathing fast. She knew better and she tapped him. 'Move over?'

'Hmmmmmm I was nearly asleep,' he told her. 'Where were you?'

'Oh nice dreams?'

'Uh ha, yeah, was ok,'

'I think you were watching,' she whispered in his ear, he looked as guilty as hell and he knew he'd been caught. 'Did you like watching?'

'We weren't watching,' he told her.

'Did you watch?' she directed her question to Shane who now had his wife on his lap, she was stroking her arm and kissing her neck, he looked really into her. He gave a half nod that he had been watching. Andrea looked horrified that he'd been watching. Andrea was blushing like mad. Carol was pleased, she wasn't sure if she actually liked Shane or not but they seemed like an ok sort of couple, Shane suddenly had a new found interest in his wife, that was always a good thing.

She looked at him again and laughed a little. 'Now what?'

'We go to bed?'

'All of us?'

'No just us,' he whispered in her ear, he looked across at Shane who seemed to be turned on by his wife almost touching her in ways that he probably should be in front of others but Daryl didn't care, he already had his hand in her bikini bra rolling his fingers around her nipples. Shane was watching Daryl pull down Carol's top moving her onto the couch better so he could see what he was doing. He was half lying on top of her, he bent his head and sucked one of her nipples, Carol groaned a bit more. The other couple were watching them. 

Daryl slipped his hand down into her bikini bottoms and started to play with her slit, he run his finger around her clit and sucked her nipple hard. She arched her back, she really didn't care that they were watching, she'd just been with Andrea. If Shane got a view of Daryl and her  touching each other. Daryl moved back up and started kissing her neck again. He groaned as she slipped her hand into his pants and started jerking him off also.

Shane didn't know what to think, he'd never really seen anything like it. His wife with her head thrown back with another women with her head between her legs making her moan in a way he hadn't heard in a long time. He'd given Daryl a bit of a hand job and now he was getting a full view of Daryl and Carol going for it on the couch. Daryl had got her naked, and the next thing he knew his own wife had turned on his lap facing him, undone her bikini and her bottoms. Shane couldn't believe it when she pulled him out of his pants, went down to the floor and started to give him head.

Daryl had moved down Carol, he had his head between her legs. Daryl lifted his head a few seconds and saw what was going on on the other couch. Shane had his head thrown back on the couch groaning about what was going on.  He wriggled back up her again and slipped himself in her. He kissed her on the mouth making her open it while he slipped his tongue in. He lifted his head watching Shane's wife slide down on Shane. He couldn't have believed that both of them would be fucking their wives in the lounge at the same time. Carol moaned a little, he moved and sat up on the couch, turned Carol around so she could see what the other couple were doing and made her slide back down on him. He did it also so Shane could watch her ride him also. 

Daryl reached around, spreading her so he could watch his cock going in and out of her also, he reached up and pinched her nipple. He could feel Carol was getting excited because Shane moved Andrea around. She had bigger breasts than Carol. Both Daryl and Carol got a good view of them bouncing as Shane pumped into her. 

'Get on your knees,' Daryl whispered, Carol moved onto the floor and Daryl entered her again doggie style. Shane watched for a few minutes, then copied. It was like sex for dummies, Daryl knew from what Shane had said she wasn''t very adventurous. She was getting a bit of a lesson tonight. Carol was making high pinched noises. Carol reached around rubbing her own clit, she looked across at Andrea who looked a bit shocked at what was going on now.

'Rub your clit,' Carol whispered to her, Andrea coppied her and soon both women were making a lot of noise as they came hard. Andrea come first then she must have pulled Shane right over, their noise made Daryl and Carol lose control, They pumped slowly into their wives. Daryl pulled Carol up so her back was flat against his chest, he kissed her neck and rubbed her clit again. Carol gave another shudder. Daryl and Carol were not embarrassed but Shane and Andrea felt a bit embarrassed. 

They'd offered them their bedroom for the night, they knew that Rick and Michonne wouldn't be worried about them sleeping in their bed but they would be worried about someone else sleeping in their bed. Daryl told them to knock themselves out and he all but dragged Carol through to the bedroom. 

'Soooooooooooooooo you liked me going done on her then?'

'Didn't say that but Shane sure as hell did,'

'What made you................ you know not want to spend the night with Shane?'

'To be honest................... I didn't want to cheat on Rick, he would hate it........................ what made you cheat on Michonne and Rick?'

'I don't know, its not as important to me I guess, what are they going to do, kick me out of the band?'

'No,'

'Well then,' they took a quick shower and fell into bed.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awwww guys someone recommended this fic to the Caryl smut blog. You guys are too cute. Now let me update a chapter for you all, it probably won't have smut in it though.

Carol rolled over in bed looking around, she wasn't in her room, she was in Michonnes and Rick's bed. She felt a quick blush of guilt of what she did last night with Andrea. She shut her eyes. She could hear Daryl walking the other couple out and he come into the room telling him he stripped their bed. He told her he put the sheets in the wash. Carol knew they would have to wash theses ones too. She couldn't help but wonder if Daryl was going to blab the moment Rick and Michonne come home.

'So what are you going to say to Rick?'

'Nothin', not unless you want me too,' Daryl said. She shook her head, stretched and rolled out of bed, she pulled the sheets off the bed, walking through the apartment to put them next to be washed. Daryl watched her walking naked around the house, he'd taken a shower and had jean's and a tee shirt. He rubbed his hand over his face, he was nervous about Rick coming back to the apartment. He knew that he was going to lie straight to his face.

'You think he going to flip out?' Carol asked him, she was walking back to their bedroom to take a shower, he followed her through. She stepped into the shower to wash while he stood watching her through the open doors. He looked like he was about to freak out or something. 'You didn't do anything wrong, besides it was me who did, we just let them watch us have sex, you can tell them that,'

'I let him, you know...'

'I don't know....'

'Jerk me off a little,'

'I don't know Daryl, maybe its time to ...'

Daryl knew she could be happy just letting him go, she didn't mind him being with Rick she just didn't like Rick and Daryl's relationship to overshadow theirs. There was some noise at the front door as they heard the other couple come in and come through the apartment, Michonne and Rick greeted Daryl called out to Carol who was still in the shower. Rick grabbed Daryl and kissed him full on the mouth and held onto him like he was going to disappear, Michonne come out of their bedroom looking at them.

'Why are there no sheets on our bed?'

'Carol and I slept there last night we had some friends stay over they slept in our room,'

'Who?' Rick blurted, Daryl knew he should just lie and say people from the fire-station but he didn't.

'Shane and his wife, we had them over for a bbq last night,'

'Shane, like Shane from the police station.............. the Shane you used to fuck?' Rick stepped back looking at Daryl, Daryl knew he could tell if he was lying, he could tell Daryl was hiding something, Carol come out wrapped in a towel just as Rick was having his freak out.

'Calm down, nothing happened between them there was a little bit of ..... well they watched us,' Carol blushed a little, she hugged Michonne, then Rick, 'Tell them Daryl, nothing happened,'

'Nothing happened, except what Carol said, they just watched us, and we all had sex watching each other,'

Rick looked like he was going to flip out, he grabbed Daryl's shirt roughly and dragged him with him up to the deck up the stairs, they could hear Rick shouting at Daryl. They were having a full on fight, arguing about it. Carol pulled on some clothes, Michonne followed her into the bedroom watching her dress, also keeping an ear out in case the men got physical with each other.

'So something happened...' Michonne wasn't stupid but she wasn't going to flip out either.

'I made out with his wife a little, went down on her, don't be mad,' Carol glanced across at her.

'Why would I be mad, its not like you fucken cheated, Carol how could you do that to me?' Michonne looked upset about it and she looked like she was going to cry, 'Why did you do that?'

'I don't know... I wanted to, she was sexy and I was drunk,'

'But I though we were together,' Michonne's tears over spilled down her face, Carol felt terrible, 'I love you and you cheated,' That made Carol feel even worse, she stepped up to cuddle her but she held her hand out to keep her away, 'Is this a joke to you?'

'No I just didn't think, I thought you were like me, just in it because the guys love each other and ..... I'm sorry ok, I am, I wouldn't deliberately hurt you I just didn't think .... you never said you loved me and if you did I wouldn't have, but its all mucked up,' Carol touched her hand and Michonne didn't pull it away, 'She was really cute, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to.... you know, if I could watch,'

Michonne gave a half snort giggle, 'Don't I'm still mad at you and you are offering me sex with someone else, don't joke about it,' Michonne whipped her tears a little, 'I'm not happy with this, you need to think about if you still want to be doing this or not, if your going to be having sex with other women,'

'Well I don't know, I don't know, I didn't think I would be,' Carol told her, 'I'm sorry but I did it, I didn't realize we were so serious, I just thought you me and Rick were having a good time together,'

'I don't know, I think we all need to sit down and really work this out, if you and I are going to be open or not, or if you and me are going to bring another women into our group or whatever, we need to talk about it, right now we need to calm Rick down before he flips right out,'

They went up the stairs to see Daryl had Rick pinned against the wall, facing the wall with both hands above his head, 'Rick, you listen to me, I'm going to let you go, if you try slap me again you're going to be sorry 'right,' Daryl waiting for him to say he understood, Rick was sobbing and Daryl looked pissed off that his boyfriend lost the plot so bad that he had to restrain him from hurting him, 'ok, baby I'm going to let you go,'

Daryl let his hands go, Rick run off down the stairs sobbing and the all heard the bedroom door slam. Daryl looked around at them, 'Fucker tried to slap me,' he said, he walked across opening the BBQ pulling out the smokes he'd stashed in there earlier and lit one, he looked at both the women, 'What? I'm not fucken chasing him, I ain't done nothing wrong, I didn't cheat on him, I had sex with my own fucken wife,'

'You did though, in his eyes you cheated on him, not like Carol here who actually did cheat,'

'You not trying to bitch slap her though,'

'No but... we don't, we didn't have the same commitments as you do with Rick, you both are in love with each other, our feelings for each other are not like the feelings you have for him,' Carol told him, 'We are not in as deep as you are,'

'Besides we can talk about it a little without one of us having to restrain each other, maybe you need to take him out on a date or something,' Michonne suggested, Carol nodded in agreement, 'Candle lit dinner or some shit,'

'I'm not doing no fucken date,' Daryl growled at them but he knew he had to do something to talk Rick around, he couldnt bear the temper tantrums that come with Rick, maybe he should go out buy him something, but then he would end up buying Carol and Michonne something. He was screwed.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Daryl went and tapped on Rick's bedroom door, he didn't wait for a come in or anything just opened the door and saw him face down on bed. Daryl sighed and knew he was going to have to do something or the fight was going to be the fight that ended everything. He took the advice of the women and decided he was going to have to go all the way with something he wasn't quite comfortable with.

'Rick, you wanna go out for lunch with me?' 

Rick turned and looked at him, he sniffed and nodded.

'Well get ya shit together I'm not gonna take you out if you're blubbering all over the place alright!' Daryl told him, 'Be ready in 5 ok,'

Daryl shut the door and went to get changed and grabbed his wallet. Carol was lying on her back on the bed watching  Daryl pull on a pair of jean's and a fitted tee shirt. He threaded a belt through his pants. 'I'm gonna take him for lunch, maybe a motel alright?' he asked the question if that was ok with her. He sprayed on some more deodorant that Rick seemed to like on him, and put some condoms in his pocket just in case. He put a tiny bottle of lube in his jean's pocket. 

'Ok, I think me and Mitch might go out do something, we might go to a movie or something,' Carol told him.

He bent over and kissed her. 'Love you,'

'Daryl have fun ok, but tell Rick he can't carry on like this,'

'I know, I'ma gonna talk to him but he probably gonna cry or throw a hissy,'

Daryl crawled onto the bed where Carol was stretched out watching him, he nuzzled into her side and neck, she giggled as he rolled onto her, 'you are sposed to be going on a date,'

'I am, I'll ring you later ok,'

He walked down the hall, Rick was standing near the hall he had his leather jacket in his hand assuming they would be going on Daryl's bike. Daryl checked he had his wallet, he grabbed his leather jacket, two helmets and indicated to Rick that he should open the door. Rick still had red rimmed eyes and was sniffing. Daryl followed him into the lift and leaned against the back wall not saying anything as they took it to the ground floor. Rick was standing at the front and they just were not saying anything at all. 

They walked out onto the street looking about, 'Come on,' Daryl reached out taking his hand and taking him around the back of the building to where his bike was. He handed Rick a helmet. They still hadn't spoken to each other. Rick stood there flicking the helmet over looking at Daryl, Daryl knew he was toying with was he actually going to get on the back of the bike or not.

'Rick, I'm sorry ok,' Daryl stepped forward to touch him, Rick just shoved the helmet on pushing his sunglasses on so Daryl didn't have a hope of kissing him. He sighed and put his own helmet on and climbed on, started it up and waited for his boyfriend to get on behind him. Rick put his hands on the back of the bike while Daryl started to move it. 'Hold onto me please,' He called out over his shoulder and Rick finally put his hands on his hips to hold on while Daryl drove out onto the road. They drove through the city streets for twenty minutes before he pulled into a trendy coffee shop that served lunch that was frequented by many gay people. 

Daryl took off his helmet and he helped Rick take off his, he was more relaxed than he had been before he left the house. Daryl actually reached out and took his hand and for the first time in a very very long time they walked down the road hand in hand. It always been both of them not wanting to flaunt their relationship because they didn't want people butting in on their marriages and their side relationships. They were far enough from their work places that the chances of running into people they knew. They followed each other into the cafe. Rick went and found a seat, Daryl noticed he chose one right in the window where they could sit and be a couple in front of everyone full on display.

Daryl come back and sat across from Rick, he put their number on the table. It was awkward but they didn't know how to begin so Daryl started.

'How would you feel if when we moved we just all come out with that we were together? Instead of hiding it,' Daryl asked him. 

Rick looked up and was in shock, 'Tell everyone?'

'Yeah, that we are lovers,' Daryl said, 'if you want to, or we all go our own ways and you and I just get together when we want to,'

'So its break up or out me to everyone at the force?'

'No... I just thought you wanted .... I don't know I thought you wanted it, people to know,'

'I don't know, I'm not sure if I want people to know yet,' Rick was confused, Daryl was giving him what he wanted but he was running scared. He didn't know if he wanted to have people staring at him or not. People excepted you if you were straight, or if you were gay. Now he was slowly freaking out. They were saved as their meal come to the table. Daryl had picked Rick's favourite. Rick was surprised he still remembered but then Daryl was like that he surprised him when he least expected it. Daryl nodded at his plate to ask if it was ok, Rick nodded.

Rick kept taking glances at Daryl wondering what was really going on, Daryl just kept eating his meal. 'Look the girls said you needed some one on one time and I should take you on a date and you might calm your shit!'

'The girls told you to take me on a date?' Rick looked surprised, 'Have I been that bad?'

'You been a bit... high maintenance, but I still ... love you,' his voice dropped down for the last comment. It'd been a long time since he told him he did wonder if that could have been why he had been so high maintenance, 'I'll book a motel room if you wanna?' Daryl took a bite of his lunch looking at Rick for a second then back down at his plate. He was going straight for what he knew Rick would want, no flirting, no footies under the table, hand holding and lunch then a motel room if that was what Rick wanted.

'Yeah ok, sounds great,' Rick nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

Daryl was lying on top of Rick, both of them sweating and panting. Daryl put a slow sexy kiss on Rick's mouth then rolled off to the side panting as he put his arm over his chest. Both of them were hot at sticky from their afternoon in the hotel. They were staying the night and planned to watch movie's have more sex and generally just reconnect with each other. Daryl run his hand over his chest and was settling down to go to sleep for a few hours. He was still tired and he was hoping he'd done enough for Rick to settle down and relax. Daryl kept pressing soft kisses on his chest and tried to snuggle down with him again.

'So we really are going to tell people?' Rick asked him softly.

'Hm mmm,' Daryl answered him with his eyes shut. 'What ever you want to,'

'Daryl... are you sure?'

'I don't care, it was never really me that was hiding it was it,' he still had his eye's shut and was drifting his hand over the hair on his lower stomach. 'Was you scared what your work mates would think about it all,'

'That's not true you were scared of what Merle would say,'

'That's different... Merle would have killed me, most of my work mates know I'm bi anyway,'

'Since when?'

'Since always,'

'How...'

'They just do alright,'

'Fuck Daryl? Did you?'

'We weren't together then... it doesn't count but yeah a lot of them know I'm bi,' Daryl leaned in and kissed his shoulder.

'Daryl... how many people have you slept with?'

'It doesn't matter I'm with you now, I'm clean,' Daryl snuggled down wishing that Rick would just drop it. They had a nice night but he always got into a tizz now when he found out that he'd been with someone else. 'It was a long time ago, we weren't even together,'

Rick rolled out of bed and stalked into the bathroom. Daryl sighed and could hear the shower running. He knew he was going to have to go in there and try make nice to him again. He also could do with a shower he was sweaty still and it would be nice to go to bed fresh, maybe he could talk Rick into another round if he got over his hissy fit. Rick sometimes was worse than Carol. At least with his wife she was straight up with him telling him directly what was wrong and why she was annoyed with him. Usually over something that Daryl had done, if Daryl got pissed at Carol it was never long lasting they sorted it out. Neither of them pouted or caused a scene, Rick pouted and sulked worse than anyone Daryl had ever come across.

Daryl walked naked into the bathroom to find Rick wasn't even in the shower but just standing in front of the mirror staring at himself. 'Come on, come into the shower,' Daryl put his hands on his hips to try move him away and into the shower. Rick followed him in and cuddled into him. They stood under the spray then began to wash and clean themselves. Daryl run his fingers through Ricks hair and tugged him forward so he could kiss him. It was a brief kiss but it was different. 

'Don't be mad, you can't get mad for something that happened before we got back together,' Daryl whispered in his ear, 'we got all night to be together,'

'But you never told me you been with other guys,' Rick complained.

'Because you always get upset and we end up in a fight when you think about it so I didn't tell you, it was bad enough when you found out I was dating Carol,' Daryl pushed him back against the shower wall. He run his hands over Rick's body to try calm him down. They had fought before but it had never been as bad as they had argued today. Rick never tried to slap him before or get physical with him. They did sometimes get physical during sex but it was because it was agreed upon but right now Rick was trying to dominate Daryl by force to get him to do what Rick wanted and Daryl was having none of it.  'You don't need to get all upset about other guys, I'm with you,'

'But Shane...'

'Nothing happened... I told you about that...' Daryl wanted to be having any other conversation but this one. 'What do you want to order for dinner?' Daryl tried to sway the conversation onto something different. Rick didn't say anything he could tell he was still pouting and moved to go past Daryl to go dry himself. Daryl sighed and stayed in the shower to leave Rick with some time to try sort himself out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out to the room. Rick was sitting on the side of the bed fully dressed, he was bent over doing up his shoes. Daryl knew this wasn't going to end well.

'We still going to have dinner?' Daryl asked him, Rick shook his head. 

'Would you ... leave Carol for it to be just us? I think about it a lot and I think I would leave Michonne for us to be together,'

'No... I'm married... you're married, we have a good thing here with the girls and us,' Daryl tried to explain.

'I don't like it when you sleep with Carol... or Michonne,' Rick admitted, 'I just want you to be with me only,'

'Rick... no... I'm not choosing, I'm married to Carol,' Daryl come up behind him, he could tell Rick was getting upset but didn't understand why Rick always wanted more and to be the only one for him. They were both married, it worked for them right now he couldn't give him any more than they were doing at the moment. He didn't want to leave Carol for him and if he had to choose he would always chose his wife.  'I love you, we are together though... we have the best of both world's we don't have to hide our relationship from anyone,'

Rick was just sitting staring at the floor then he stood up grabbing Daryl's keys and a helmet and was out the door before Daryl could move across the room. He opened the door to call him back and made it half way down the hall when he realized he was still in a bath towel. 'He's such a fucken drama queen, fuck it!' Daryl muttered as he tried to get back into his room. 

He was thankful it was still partly opened. He looked out the window and called out to Rick, who was getting on his bike. He couldn't hear him and he climb on it and left on Daryl's bike leaving him stranded at the hotel with out a way of getting home. He was pissed that he put him on the spot to choose between him or Carol and then tried to tell him that he didn't want to now share Michonne. He was going to have to call Carol and warn them that he could be showing up there soon. He picked up his phone to call his wife to tell her that his boyfriend just left him stranded at a hotel. He hoped she would come pick him up because he didn't feel like staying there alone now.

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters to go.

Daryl was waiting on the sidewalk to be picked up. He'd handed the key in for the room. Daryl did a sweep of their things in the room picking up anything he had left behind. He was standing there on the sidewalk with one bike helmet waiting for his wife to pick him up. She pulled along slow in her car once she spotted him standing there, she wound down her window so he had no choice but to lean in like he was a hooker on the corner looking for a John.

'How much?'

'Fifty... cuddling is more,' he told her half joking looking about hoping a cop car wasn't going to pull up and question what they were doing because it did look like she was picking him up. He opened up the door and climbed in. She drove off around the block and pulled over to talk to him and find out what was going on. He sounded distort on the phone and she didn't understand what had happened. 

'What happened?'

'Rick had a fit and drove off on my bike,' He looked more annoyed than anything. He was embarrassed he had to call for a ride and he'd been ditched. He was considering their options right now because he didn't want to keep going on like this week after week with Rick. He almost thought he should have slept with Shane and at least then Rick would have something to actually complain about but at the moment it was all past tense of things he did years ago.

'Why what did you do?' Carol could only imagine that he put his foot in it somehow to make Rick upset.

'You gonna be mad... he wanted me to leave you and stay with him,' Daryl told her. Her eyes flashed with anger as she heard what he wanted. It was clear they had argued about it and now had some sort of bust up about it. 'He said he'd leave Michonne for me and wanted me to leave you but I told him if I had to choose I would be choosing my wife and he left,'

'So where is he now?' Carol was shocked that Rick had made such demands on Daryl. They had their rules in their relationship and if someone decided it wasn't for them any more they could leave if they wanted too but Rick was taking things far to far right now. Carol didn't know what to say or do but in that moment she decided what was best for her. It might not be what was best for Daryl but for her right now she didn't want to be tied up in a relationship with Rick Grimes especially as he was making Daryl so sad.

'I dunno he just took my bike and left... not hanging around to beg him to come back, fuck him,' Daryl fiddled with the stereo. He glanced at Carol to try see what was going on in her mind. He took in her body posture and could see that she was really pissed off. 

'Calm down.... What do you mean... he just dump you?'

'Its over... I think we broke up... I don't know,' Daryl told her. His voice was cracking, he looked at his wife as to say he wasn't really sure. Rick tried to make him make a choice and he'd told him he wouldn't make the one Rick wanted him too.

'I think me and Michonne broke up too... I don't know,' Carol told him, 'We don't have the same sort of thing you and Rick do. I think we are going to be just friends... who might have benefits from time to time... if that's ok with you?'

'You serious? You broke up with Michonne?'

'She's pretty upset and we talked about it. Its what she wants, I think we probably fucked it all up by inviting Shane and Andrea over,' She threw him a glance knowing it was her that wanted to invite the other couple over and her that made the moves on Andrea. She was the one who cheated not Daryl and now Rick was the one having a fit on Daryl. He reached across and pulled her into a hug. They stayed that way for a few moments thinking about what to do now.

'Fuck... the apartment,' Daryl muttered into her hair. He just thought it was going to get really messy trying to split things up and move on. Move out. At least they had somewhere to go for now. He was thankful that they didn't go ahead and buy something else.

'We had a offer in about an hour ago... its a good one. Michonne and I signed the agreement. Michonne was checking it all out when I come to pick you up. It just needs your's and Rick's signature and we sold it.' Carol told him, 'Then maybe depends on what's happening you and I move into the batch for a while.'

'Do you think its all really over?' Daryl looked shattered about it all. He wasn't sure if he was ready to end things with Rick for good or not. Carol had made up her mind already and he knew she would be ok with him still sleeping with Rick if that's what he wanted to do, he could tell she didn't want to live with the other couple any more. In the past five day's their relationship and gone from really great to really shit. He couldn't believe it happened so fast. He thought they were onto a good thing.

'I think... I think I'm ready for it to be over with them, I mean I don't mind if you want to keep seeing Rick but I'd rather you didn't sleep with Michonne any more.' she told him. He nodded that he wouldn't then he was curious to why.

'Jealous?'

'No just ... I'm just done. I'm over Rick's tantrums and I really can't be bothered with the ongoing drama of it all. I don't want you to be in a situation.'

'You not going to leave me?'

'No I just think I want normal, I love them but I don't think I have ever been head over heels in love with them. I'm ok for sex now and again but I don't know if I want to keep living with them all. Not after Rick pushing you to choose... I don't want to live worried that he's pushing you into something that you might decide you want. We are married if you want out I would rather you just told me you didn't love me anymore not that your prissy boyfriend wants you all to himself. I didn't sign up for this in the beginning, I let it happen because I knew what Rick means to you... now I think he's just holding you back.'

Daryl didn't say anything he just sat fiddling with the pocket of his pants and he nearly died when he heard her next sentence.

'So I think Rick's right. You do need to choose.'

'Choose?'

'I'm done playing games with Rick Grimes. He's out of here or you go with him and we split everything down the middle.' She looked at him. She took off her wedding ring and put it on the dash in front of him. 'Choose...' 

He looked at the ring and picked it up. He took her hand and tried to get it back on her finger. 'I already told you I told him if I had to choose I chose my wife. Ok? I love you...' He leaned over to kiss her, wiped a tear from her face, 'Its going to be ok. I promise we will sort this out. Lets just go pack some stuff, I'll sign the paper work and we can go to the batch for the rest of the week.... is that alright?'

'Ok,'

 She pulled up right outside the apartment and they went up to their place. Daryl used his key to get inside and they walked through the kitchen. Michonne was sitting at the kitchen table, Daryl held his hand out for a pen. She handed it to him and pointed to where he needed to sign. When he was finished he handed the pen back and kissed her on the cheek. 

Carol had gone through to their bedroom and started packing stuff into suit cases. Michonne followed Daryl into their room and looked around. 'What's going on?' she asked them.

'We... shit me and Rick we split up... I think we did, and me and Carol are moving out,' Daryl told her.

'Oh... where's Rick?' she questioned.

'I don't know. We had a fight and he took off on my bike and left me stranded on the other side of the city.'

'What was the fight about?' Michonne asked. Daryl didn't want to start a fight between Rick and Michonne.

'I ... I fucked Shane and he's not happy,' Michonne's mouth dropped open, Daryl wasn't lying he had years ago. The fact if Michonne thought it was last night he wasn't about to correct her. He also didn't want her to know that Rick was going to leave her for him. He couldn't' do that to her because it would hurt her. Rick could tell her if he wanted to. If it made Michonne angry at him instead of Rick he wanted it that way. Michonne and Carol both were not to be blamed here. Rick shouldn't have put so much pressure on.

He stood down the hall while Carol and Michonne hugged each other promising to call. He knew they would stay in contact. He wouldn't he was checking out. Michonne hugged him too.

'Tell him I want my bike back alright,' he told her, he kissed her cheek and Carol and he carried what they were taking out to the car and they left on their way to their batch.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Daryl used his key to enter the apartment. He hadn't been back since he left two weeks ago. Carol had been negotiating with Michonne and he was not answering calls from Rick. He felt sick almost heart broken at the way things went down. It was confusing because on one hand he had his wife and the other he'd lost his boyfriend. Why couldn't Rick had remained chill about everything.

Carol was making noises now they could start a family together that they moved away from the other couple. She was enjoying it being just her and Daryl. She even talked about baby names and could they still live at their batch. The idea of becoming a Dad almost appealed to Daryl his own hadn't been that great he hoped he would be able to change history. Carol had talked about it often enough and for now she could see a way of it working for all of them. She was watching Maggie and Merle together and how excited Merle was about becoming a father that she wanted that for Daryl.

Daryl had been heart broken with his break up with Rick but he could see that Michonne, Carol and he were still friends. He could see that it possibly could still work if they were not all living together. Carol and Michonne hadn't been together like that but he did know they had met each other for coffee during the week and Carol was quickly becoming friends with Maggie and he'd also been out to the farm to help Merle again. The brothers grew close again and quickly had an understanding with each other. 

He'd brought up Merle's pick up and his job according to Carol and Michonne was to take down all the photos and paintings off the wall, and to pick up the last few boxes that were left behind. He walked about looking at the ones in the lounge deciding to start on the ones in their bedroom. He looked about the apartment not understanding that the place that he used to love to come home to now was a empty shell of what it used to be. How had it all gone so bad so quickly. It was all because Rick wanted more than he could give him. Why did Rick always go off the deep end all the time. Michonne barely heard from him in the past two weeks. He had signed the papers for the apartment to let the sale go through and now they all had money to do what they needed for their individual families. 

He went to work lifting the paintings down then using his screw driver to get the picture hooks out. Michonne had asked him to get hers off the wall too and he'd agreed when Carol made the request for Michonne. Michonne had found a place in town to rent short term. No one really knew where Rick was he had been ringing his wife everyday and almost begging Daryl to take him back, he kept ignoring the calls and deleting the texts as they come through. He'd quit his job and didn't start his new one for another week. Daryl told her he probably went away for a while to clear his head. He didn't tell her he was texting Daryl every day swinging back and forward on his feelings and emotions.

Daryl was getting the second painting down when he thought he heard a noise in the lounge area. He could hear someone walking around. He knew it wasn't Carol or Michonne so it could only be Rick. He thought about hiding in the bathroom until he left, he might only be coming here to pick up something quickly and he wouldn't know Merle's truck. He wanted to see him though, and he decided that he would venture down the hall to see if it was Rick or not and what sort of mood he would be in. He walked slowly down the hall with screw driver in his hand and saw Rick with a screw driver attempting to take screws out of the wall in the lounge.

'Looks like we got set up,' Daryl said looking at his ex. Rick was gaunt looking tired like he hadn't eaten well or slept well since he left Daryl. 'I thought I was supposed to be taking the pictures down.' 

Rick turned around and Daryl's voice. His face looked excited to see him there. He took a deep breath and took a step towards Daryl. He held his hand out to see if Daryl would walk to him but Daryl just stood there. Rick took a step towards him and Daryl still just watched him. He wanted to kiss and hold Rick because he really missed him. He sniffed the air and got a whiff of something really funky smelling.

'Hey... 'Chonne wanted me to get the paintings so we could split the work?' Rick told him, he quickly worked out he and Daryl had been set up to be together by the girls.

'K... I'll do the bedroom,' Daryl turned walking back down the hall.

'Wait!'

He turned and Rick was walking towards him.  He probably hadn't showered either for the two weeks he had been gone. 'Can we... Talk? Try work this out?'

'I don't know, you made some pretty big demands, the girls split and Carol hates your guts right now,' Daryl filled him in really quickly about where things stood with the girls he knew that Rick didn't know everything that had been happening. He didn't know he and Carol were talking about starting a family or anything. He'd just gone with his bike.

'Can you and I... can we fix this?' Rick asked him.

'I don't know... do you want to? I'm with my wife, I'm always going to be with her. I love her. What you tried to do wasn't ok.' Daryl looked at him, he took a step towards Rick and caught a really good sniff of him. Rick was in desperate need of a shower and he couldn't bare to keep talking to him while he smelt as bad as he did. 'Fuck man you stink,'

'Yeah... I kinda went bush for a week, stayed at a old hunting cabin,' Rick sniffed himself, he picked up his bag off the floor. 'Got clothes and shit in there, was planning on having a shower,'

'Have a shower then we will talk,' Daryl told him.

'You could join?' Rick flashed him what he thought was a winning smile.

'Nah... I mean it would be easy, to go fuck you right now cos I miss you, but we both need to have a clear head.' Daryl told him. 'You asked me to leave my wife... I ... I trusted you in all this and you let me down,'

'Its not like that... I just got so worried that you were going to leave me.'

'Go take a shower, I'll keep doing the photos and paintings, then we can talk. I think there is some towels in your bathroom still I promised Michonne I would grab them,' Daryl told him.

'How is Michonne?' Rick asked. Daryl knew he hadn't even been to see his wife, Daryl was annoyed with him about that because it meant that he was having to help her move and settle into her new place and Carol also was helping her sort things out that Rick should be doing.

'I don't know I haven't seen her, we all kinda busted up here and you just left me stranded at a hotel, you stole my bike,' Daryl was still annoyed about his bike.

Rick didn't say anything he just walked past to go take a shower. Daryl waited until the water was running before sliding down the wall and putting his head in his hands to try figure out what he actually wanted now. What he wanted from Rick. Did he want to go back to the way things were. Either way he was screwed right now, he could walk out while Rick was in the shower or he could stay and everything would slowly move back to the way it was. 

His phone started ringing in his pocket, it was Carol. He quickly answered it and did a half roll across the floor to go upstairs to the roof top to talk with her so Rick couldn't hear what he was saying. 

'Hey... I'm just about done,' Daryl told her.

'Is Rick there?'

'Yeah... did you know he would be?'

'Mich and I kinda set it up, you both need to talk this out before you can move on... or whatever you are going to do now,' Carol told him. She knew she had to either let him have closure or a chance to spend some time talking it out with Rick. They had to sort it out so they could either both move on or get their shit together.

'You both set us up... to be here alone?' Daryl whispered into the phone.

'Look I'm not really going to make you choose but if you want to still see Rick... and its all out in the open I think I will be ok with that.'

'Is there a catch?'

'Hm no... what makes you think there might be a catch?' Carol asked him.

'The fact you and Mich and Andrea are always talking on the phone,'

'Maybe... we might go on a girls night out or something. But you guys. You love Rick, I love you and I want you to be happy if that mean's we gotta let you hook up with Rick that's ok. I don't want him living in my house anymore though.' Carol laid down what she wanted. 'If you want to keep him as your boyfriend you can, but not as intense as before, you all have to ... I don't know it has to be worked out. Not every day though,'

'Ok... I need to think about it,' Daryl told her. 'You are amazing you know that right?'

'Well you should tell me more... many other women wouldn't be happy about this arrangement but... I need to trust you, you need to decide if you still want this or not,'

'I'm confused, I still love him Carol,' he told her over the phone.

'I know, you just need to decide if he's still good for you or not?' Her voice come over the phone filling him with confidence. Rick always been needy, he'd coped with it in the past and when it all come down to it  Rick was frightened about the whole relationship. Daryl was frightened about the relationship also. He also knew that Carol wanted out of the relationship but was willing to support Daryl with his relationship should that be what he chose. He just wasn't sure yet. 

He went down stairs, he gathered up the stuff he needed to take down stairs and he pulled himself up to sit on the kitchen bench. Rick walked through with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Daryl knew it was because he was trying to tempt him. 

'You're still here, i thought you might have gone,' Rick stood there, he walked close. 

'Thought about it, lets clean up and go out for a coffee,' Daryl suggested.

'We can talk here,' Rick moved close, Daryl slid off the counter and put his key on the counter.

'I'll be at Bob's bar for one hour only then I'm gone,' Daryl told him. He picked up his box and his gear he needed to get into the truck to take back to the girls. He walked out leaving Rick to get his stuff and to meet him if he really wanted to talk. It really hurt Daryl to walk out but he needed to talk with Rick where they couldn't get distracted. It would be very easy just to have sex but they really needed to talk. He pushed talk on his cell phone to ring Carol to let her know where he was going. He also wanted Carol to know that he wasn't going to be spending the night with Rick that he was coming home to her. He wasn't ready to just fall back into it with Rick again. He wasn't one hundred percent sure he was going to go back either. Time would tell.

 


	25. Chapter 25

He was sitting drinking a coke at the bar and he'd order some food for both him and Rick. He had no doubts that Rick would show, plus he was starving and he could eat it all. Rick looked like he could use a few good meals to get rid of that gaunt look on his face. The waitress looked at him oddly as he ordered food and drinks for himself and his imaginary friend. The waitress asked if he was sure he was having someone else come and the food would be out in twenty minutes.

He'd called Carol before he left the carpark after he left Rick. She told him to take it slow and not to do anything stupid. She also told him that she expected him home tonight and she had plans for him that didn't involve Rick Grimes. Daryl sat waiting spinning a coin on its edge over and over again. He was fixated on it and didn't notice Rick until he was right on top on him, he put his hand on Daryl's shoulder and leaned in to kiss him. Daryl turned so he ended up kissing his cheek instead.

'You can't kiss me like that... we aren't together,' Daryl told him, he looked back down at the coin he was spinning. The waitress brought over the meals and Daryl gestured one to go to Rick and which on he wanted. You could cut the tention with a knife of both men not saying anything. Daryl was still mad at Rick and he wanted to get it all sorted out tonight. If Rick come out with the fact he'd stuffed up the relationship for everyone. Not just him but to Carol and Michonne also.

'You need to go see your wife,' Daryl told him. Rick's face flashed with guilt because he knew he couldn't face up to what he did to everyone. The whole relationship fell over because of Rick. 

'I'm going to see her tonight,'

'You know we had to move her out of the apartment, help her get settled into your new place and she started her new job.' Daryl told him.

'I know I've fucked up,' Rick looked at his plate of food and pushed it around looking like he wasn't going to eat it at all.

'You need to eat... what the fuck you been doing to yourself?'

'I ... I haven't been eating much because I felt sick about everything, its all been a ... I did it, I know I did. I felt so bad that I couldn't eat much because I ... was missing you,' he dropped his voice down in the end of his statement.

'Well eat up while we talk cos if you keel over with lack of food I'm not fireman lifting you,' Daryl picked up his burger and took a bite. Rick finally started eating with Daryl's words. He picked up his own burger and noted that Daryl ordered food the way he liked it. He took a look around the bar there wasn't many there. They were in between the early dinner people and the people that come out to the bar to get drunk.

'So what are we doing now?' Rick asked him.

'I have no idea. Carol started her new job, I start in a few days we are living at our place.' Daryl told him, 'Seen Merle heaps, he and Maggie are getting on with things and her Dad is getting better.'

'That's good... what's happening with us?' Rick asked. He needed to know, Daryl was everything to him and he wanted to know what would happen now - was Daryl considering giving him a second chance?

'Nothing... you wanted me to choose and I did, Carol's talking about starting a family,' Daryl told him. Rick's mouth dropped open he couldn't compete with that and he knew Michonne had made off handed comments about it too. If she saw Carol trying to get pregnant she would want to try also. In the back of his mind he wanted children but he also wanted Daryl but he didn't know that having both could even be an option. 'She wants out. She doesn't want to be involved with you anymore, she and Michonne are still close though.'

'You want to be a Dad? You never ever mentioned it,'

'Never really thought about it... Carol also said if I still wanted to be with you as well she would be ok with that.' Daryl told him, 'I don't know yet, I'm not really down with the Diva displays anymore,'

'I... ' Rick took a sip on his drink he was still trying to process that Carol wanted to start a family and Daryl didn't want him back. Michonne was flipping out on him now telling him he needed to sort his shit out and come home. 'I better get going... Michonne's going to start cutting up all my pants... and shirts.'

'She's got a temper on her, you're lucky she's been understanding on this. I really should get going, so we are really over?' Rick took another sip of his drink. 'Daryl you know me... we love each other... I fucked up, I fucked it all up and I want you to give me another chance.'

'I think... I... maybe,' Daryl said quietly, he'd been wrestling with the decision of giving Rick up but he felt that he couldn't really throw away all the years they been together over one fight. One argument that Rick had turned into a bigger thing than he had too. He really only felt he could make the decision because Carol supported him, trusted him completely to set out new boundaries for his relationship with Rick. She knew it would be a physical one and emotional one but she gave him the opportunity to have more confidence on letting Rick know how it was going to be now,  'but we aren't going to live together anymore.'

'What?' Rick looked happy in one moment and sad in the next when he told him they couldn't live together anymore. He loved living with Daryl and knowing he would just be there and he didn't have to work that hard to keep the relationship going because they were always in each others space. Now it could be days and days until they saw each other. He shut his eyes trying to figure out how it was all going to work. Daryl must have already talked it over with his wife to make it the way they wanted it. Rick knew he was going to have to agree with Daryl's terms or things would defiantly be over for good. 'How's it going to work?'

'I don't know but Carol doesn't want to live together anymore, she adamant about it.' 

'So how will this work?' Rick asked again.

'I don't know... maybe we go out on dates or something, I'm not sure, you need to fix it with your wife before anything else though.' During their talk Daryl had finished his meal. Rick well well into his. As he finished  Daryl leaned back on his chair watching his boyfriend eat thinking if it was going to work or not. Rick seemed more settled than he had been a few weeks ago. He really didn't know so maybe they all just had to play it all by air until it settled. 

'So can I call you?' Rick asked.

'I suppose so... but if you pull a stunt like this again I'm not going to be around to have chats too. The only reason I'm here is because my wife knows how I feel about you.'

'Carol suggested dinner?'

'No... she said she was willing to continue to be open to me being in a relationship with you even if she isn't.' Daryl told him. They paid for their meals and left a tip. Rick followed Daryl out to the truck. It was now getting dark out. Daryl unlocked the truck with his back to Rick. He put his keys in and then turned around to face Rick.

'So tomorrow if you want... I'm going fishing down by the lake in front of my place if you wanna stop by.' Daryl offered the invitation to spend some time together. 'But... there's no sex on the table, we going to take it slow alright, cos you get all ... ' Daryl didn't want to say high maintenance or like a Diva in front of Rick in case he turned into one in the car park. 'We just going to take it slow alright!'

 'Ok... thanks for giving me a second chance,' Rick blurted out.

'Get home to your wife before she doesn't give you one,' Daryl told him. Before he knew what happened Rick moved in and almost slammed him against the truck as he kissed him with excitement that they were getting back together. Daryl kissed him back and felt Rick rubbing himself against his groin. Daryl groaned into his mouth and had to find the strength to push him away. He put his forehead on Rick's and they both were breathing heavy. 'Go home to your wife... I'll see you tomorrow.' Daryl pushed him away gently and climbed into his truck. He sat there watching Rick walk across the darkened car park to get into his own car. Daryl started his up and then the two of them followed each other out of the city to their new town. 

 

 

 

  


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to leave it here folks. I pushed all my boundaries on this fic. Hit stumbling blocks. Thank you to everyone who supported it. Supported me while writing it. To the naughty person leaving anon's on my in box on tumblr. Love you all.

Carol was standing on the deck of their place by the lake when he pulled up the drive. She had something in her arm's that he couldn't quite make out what it was. He climbed out of the pick up, stretched and reached into the back to start pulling out the box of photos and things he had collected. As he walked closer to where she was he could see what she had in her arms.

'Is that a puppy?' Daryl asked with excitement, 'Did we get a puppy?' he was beaming about the pup in her arms.

'No I got a puppy, you got...' she indicated over to the basket where a tiny kitten was sleeping. 'I got you a kitten...' She was smiling at him. 'I got them today, a old lady come into the hospital and she needed to go into a home and she'd not long had got them. She wouldn't go because of her pets so I told her we would love to keep them for her. But he thinks he's a lap dog,' Carol turned him around so he was resting over her shoulder with two big paws. Daryl smiled, bent down to pick up the kitten and pet it. 

'So he's not going to eat it?' Daryl asked looking at the monster in Carol's arms and the kitten in his.

'No... they sleep together. The lady said they were her son's but he's in jail or something and she's just had them two weeks and they sleep together.' Carol was rocking the monster in her arms.

'You know know that's a Saint Bernard right?' Daryl looked at Carol, 'You ain't gonna be able to rock him like a baby much longer,'

'Yeah but he was frightened of the lake and was crying. I tried to get him to put his feet in.'

'Great we have a monster dog who's scared of the water and his friend is a kitten and we live by the lake,' Daryl reached out and rubbed the pups head. 'You are a wimpy dog then,'

'Hey... don't call her that,' Carol chastised Daryl. 'Did you make things right with Rick?'

'Yeah... gonna start seeing him again if that's ok with you still?' Daryl asked her. He followed her into their house and put the box that he had on the kitchen table. He put the kitten on the table to watch it walk about looking at things. It then come back to Daryl again. He picked it up and kissed its head. Carol put the puppy down who run around the batch. Daryl put the kitten down and watched in amazement as the two animals followed and played with each other. 'I told him things were not going to be the same and he couldn't move in with us... told him we wanted to start a family.'

'We?' Carol was surprised for now it had only been her that had been pushing for the baby and now Daryl was saying 'We' it meant he had thought about it and wanted it. 

'Yes we... and I told him sex was off the table for now, that we had to get our trust back while we thought about who to work our relationship now things had changed.'

'Good, I'm pleased you sorting it out... now I have a surprise for you.' She told him. 

'What sort of surprise?'

'Its a good surprise, come with me into the bathroom,' She held her hand out and towed him with her to show him the new shower head that she'd managed to put in herself. She really just wanted him to check her plumbing and make sure it wasn't going to spray everywhere. Then she planned on having some fun with him in the shower after. The puppy and kitten were both asleep like babies in their basket by the fire. Daryl slapped Carols arse as he followed her into the bathroom. Their laughter and squeals of delight echoed through the batch.

##########################################################################

 _'You just can't leave when you have a fight with Daryl.... That's not fair!'_ Michonne shouted at Rick. He had knocked on the door and had his bag in his hand and the box of stuff he picked up from the apartment under his arm. Michonne gave him a thunderous look like she wanted to knock him sideways and then string him up by his nuts outside. He expected it fully. She was so mad at him when he finally did show up.  _'We are married! Do you understand what that means... it means you married me. AND for better or worse I married you. I come first not him... if you don't want to be here you can just go!'_

Michonne wasn't pulling any punches. Rick had put his bag and box down inside the door. He'd followed her through to the lounge. 'So can I come home?'

'I've talked to Carol... and we decided that if you and Daryl want to keep seeing each other we can deal with that but you need to pull your head in. If I hear one word that you are causing them problems your bags will be on the street and I'll get Merle Dixon to hang you by your nuts off the windmill!'

'Michonne... I know I was ... I don't know I fucked up... I'ma saying sorry. Can you forgive me?' Rick was really looked a sorrowful excuse for a man if there ever was one. He was struggling to even get his words out. Michonne was starting to feel sorry for him - almost.

'Maybe... not tonight, the spare room is made up - sleep in there.' Michonne threw at him and he watched her stalk off to the other room. He walked into the spare room and saw all his stuff dumped on the floor. There was no bed. No anything but all his stuff tumbled into each other. He hoped she hadn't shredded her clothes. He walked out of the room and back to the lounge and sat on the couch. He didn't even know where the blankets was. He sat twisting his wedding ring around his finger and felt thankful that Michonne was going to give him another chance. Daryl was and he would apologize to Carol tomorrow.

He stared mindlessly at the tv for ten minutes, he kept going over in his head how he managed to fuck everything up with his wife, his boyfriend and now even his girlfriend didn't ever want him back ever. Carol wasn't going to give him any second chances, he kinda hoped she would eventually because he did really enjoy being with her and her calm she had in all situations. Right now he just wanted Michonne to let him back into their marriage. He heard the click of the bedroom door and Michonne come out. She had a blanket in her hands. She threw it at him and he caught it. He thanked her for it and she gave him a glare. He looked at her under his dark lashes and said he would make it up to her.

'Well if you don't touch me I suppose you can share the bed,' she told him. He nodded and followed his wife to the bedroom. He hoped he could keep his emotions under control and she didn't kick him out of the house. He climbed under the covers after he kicked off all his clothes except his jocks and lay on his back looking at the roof.

'Its not like I love him more than you. Its just different... ' he rolled towards her. 'I couldn't be with him if I didn't have you supporting me.' He run his hand down her arm. She rolled back over and looked at him. It was quite dark in the bedroom even though they couldn't see each other he still felt the hardness of her stare.

'Rick... I get it, its like me and Carol. It just hurts that you run off on all of us - even me.'

'I promise I'll never do it again,' Rick whispered in the dark, she knew he was going to do it and he leaned in to kiss her and she let him. He had no idea how they were all going to work it out but they were all willing to forgive him. He needed to behave himself and not cause any more drama between them all and maybe they could all get back together all the time soon. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou all for reading. Stop by my other fic's and have a peek there is something for all.

**Author's Note:**

> ok we have a start, but if I have no love cookies or comments, I'm going to fail big time, I try to respond to all comments, sometimes it takes me a few days but I read them all and appreciate them all.


End file.
